Gateway to Life's River
by Adima
Summary: Mustang's daughter is assigned to help Ed and Al search for the philosopher stone. How does she know about the gate?Why does Ed act weird around her?Why is Envy after her?Ed/OC/Envy. Summary sucks I know but try.Future lemons.You've been warned.
1. Amaya Mustang

Hello all this is Adima with another story...As you can see, this is my first FMA fanfic which was a request by one of my buddies...Hope you like it...

Oh and there will be lemons in the future...

Anyways without further distractions...I give you...

Gateway to Life's River

Disclaimer: I, adima, do not , in anyway, own FMA...however I do own Amaya and future characters you don't recognize...

** *Amaya's POV** *

"How many times have I told you Roy, I'm not going to take it!"

"You need it, or else you'll die"

"Dad, I don't need that I'm fine"

"You need it Amaya! Do you WANT to die?"

I looked away angrily from my 'father's' attempt to make me take my medicine, but he hasn't convinced me yet. I never liked having a heart problem. Of course, I didn't hate it as much I hate being an adopted creature of darkness. And no matter how much my dad tried to convince me otherwise, I am not exactly normal in any way.

"Amaya, just pretend it's candy" I heard him say.

I looked at him with disgust.

"It's a miracle you're still here " Roy sighed as he put the syringe and bottle of pills down.

"Well what can I say? I'm a strong girl" I said.

"You won't be able to always survive with just human food and no medicine" he countered. His eyes, which were stern, now held concern. "What if you lose control? They'll take you away from me..." His eyes snapped back to a scowl.

"I've been fine for a year I'm fine," I said. It's true, I refused to take my medicine and I don't plan on starting soon. Wait, you only know my name. Let me introduce myself formally, before my dad goes on a rant about my health and well being.

My name is Amaya Mustang and I'm a creature of darkness. I never liked it. I'm13 years old in human years, but in reality I am 190 years old. When was young I was sacrificed to as an equivalent exchange for to bring my twin sister back. My eyes are silver when I am in control, by they change into an emerald green when I lose my sanity, which only happened once. In fact, even though I won't admit it, I nearly slipped a few times. But apparently, lemonade and pasta won't fool my father for last me longer.

That's a reason of why I never blend in with rest of the world. Just to clear the record...I'm not a vampire like you were probably thinking. There's not a name for what I am, but I have some similarities with vampires however. I can walk in the sunlight, but I can't be directly in the sunlight. If I do, my skin starts to disintegrate. I'm slightly pale. My hair is chestnut brown and is cut into a sort of bob. I have an oddly sensitive hearing. I've lived with my adoptive father, Roy Mustang. He took me in when I came from the gate when I was young. He went through a lot to be granted permission from the Fuhrer to become my guardian. He was granted permission as long as I stayed in control. He's taken care of me ever since. But lately, he's been pestering me about taking my medicines. He says I act like a child when it comes to my medication. Speaking of which…

"You need it Amaya. Take it. I don't want my daughter going berserk with random people in the cities. Especially now that you are a certified state alchemist and will be going on missions."

I sighed. "I won't need it because I'm not going on missions. What made you think that I was going to leave Central?" I asked.

"You have an assignment as the Nightwater Alchemist."

Ugh...Why me?

"Oh and Lieutenant Hawkeye wanted to see you off for your mission."

Oh yea..Ms. Riza...She knows about me too. The only people that know about me are dad, Ms. Riza, Hughes, and the fuhrer. The doctors I go to just believe I have rare conditions.

"Don't worry, I won't send you to do some ridiculous jobs." he said ruffling my hair." It's more of an accompanying mission." He put on his uniform and walk to the door. When he opened the door, he turned to me. "I need you to be in my office dressed and smiling in three hours, understood."

I stood straight."Yes sir."

"That's my girl." And with that he left.

I ate breakfast, performed my morning routine and put on black pants a blackshirt and my black jacket. In case you didn't know...I like black. I cleaned up and got my sun glasses and umbrella. I opened my umbrella and headed towards HQ.

I walked around the corner to Central HQ and stopped. I kept my head down and my umbrella opened until I walked into HQ. The receptionist in the lobby just saw me and waved me to go to dad's office. I was in front of the door to his office. I removed my glasses and put them in my pocket. I was about to enter when an intense throbbing pain erupted in my chest. I put my hand over my heart.

"Ow" I whispered. I took a few deep breaths. I guess I should have taken my medicine...

Oh we'll. Let's see what dad has in store for me now. I entered through the door.

"Hey dad" I greeted. "Hi Ms. Riza" I saw Mrs. Riza standing behind the dad.

"Hi Amaya" said Riza

"Take a seat" my dad ordered. I appeared at the chair and sat down.

I say down and held my umbrella in my lap.

"The Lt and I talked about this and after much consideration, we've decided to send you on a mission" said the Colonel.

"I know...sir" I stated.

"A mission with a partner" said the Lt. "Are you up for it?"

"Sure. Beats sitting around the house doing nothing all day..." I said.

"Your partner should be arriving any minute" said the Colonel.

The door suddenly flew open.

"Alright Colonel Bastard, what do you want now?" the voice growled.

That's when the pain hit me. I've never felt anything like it. Control yourself, dad's words echoed in my head. I began to see double.

"Are youalright?" asked the Lt.

"Excuse me" I said. I kept my nose covered and ran out of the office. I didn't hesitate and I ran out into the hallway, panting and clutching my chest. I ran a few hallways away from the Colonel's office. I leaned against a wall and slouched down to the floor. I put my chin on my knees, still trying to calm the pain.

Meanwhile...

Ed and Al looked at the chair where the girl had sat in.

"Uh what just happened?" asked Ed.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse, stay here" said the Colonel.

"Whatever" said Ed.

The Colonel and Riza dashed out of the room, looking for Amaya.

She has never done that. Thought Mustang.

The two officers searched the hallways near the office and found her, curled up in a corner.

"Are youalright?" asked the Colonel. "The pain, it hurts make it stop," said Amaya. She kept her face down.

"Hawkeye bring me her syringe" Mustang said.

"Yes sir" and with that Hawkeye turned and rushed down the hall.

"Amaya, look at me" said the Colonel.

"No" said Amaya.

"Amaya!" the Colonel picked up her face. Her eyes were fading to an odd green.

"You need totake your medicine" said the Colonel.

"No" said Amaya, getting out of the Colonel's grip. When she spoke, the Colonel noticed blood in her mouth.

"You need to take it" said the Colonel.

"If you keep this up, you'll die" said the Lt. walking up with a syringe.

"I can control myself without it" Amaya said stubbornly. Hawkeye stuck the needle in Amaya's arm and injected the liquid. Amaya sucked in air and began convulsing. After about twenty seconds, her body calmed.

"You ran out of the office like it was on fire. You're coughing up blood! Admit it you're sick" said the Colonel. He hated talking to her daughter like this. She didn't ask to become what she is. But if she was to go on a mission with Ed and Al, she needed to control herself.

"Will you start taking your medicine when you get home?" asked the colonel. Amaya closed her eyes for a second then said "Ok. I'll try".

"Let's go back to the office" said the Lt.

"Okay" Amaya stood up.

"That's my girl" said the Colonel.

"Think you can handle it?" asked the Lt.

"I think so" said Amaya. The three walked back to the office.

"Thank you" said Amaya.

** *Amaya's POV** *

I took a few deep breaths and walked into the office. A person sat in the chair next to what was my seat before I had my moment.

"Oh hey there Colonel" he greeted.

"Who are you?" he asked turning to me. I decided to take an opportunityto take in the appearance of the person. He had blonde hair pulled back into a braid, golden eyes, a long red coat and a blackshirt and black pants. He seemed short compared to dad, but he was taller than my by almost a whole head! He seemed older than he looked. He wore gloves.

"Brother, where are your manners?" asked a childlike voice. Behind him was a giant suit of armor. He had red eyes in the eye holes and was way taller than the guy in the chair.

"Fullmetal I'd like you to meet your new companion for your mission," said the Colonel.

"Oh, she's my partner?" asked Ed. I nodded. "Oh…Sorry about earlier. I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. You can call me Ed. And you are," he hinted for me to introduce myself.

"Oh, I'm Amaya Mustang, the Nightwater Alchemist" I said. My voice stuttered. His eyes widened as he looked between dad and I.

"What?"

"The nightwater alchemist is in fact my daughter.

Ed's stares began to make me feel my heart rate accelerated. He extended his hand. I felt my hand shaking when shookhis hand. It felt cold.

So he has automail, I thought. Cool.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said.

"It's alright" said Ed. I looked away from his face and at the suit of armor behind him.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name" I said.

"Oh I'm Alphonse Elric, you can call me Al" Al extended his hand.

"An honor to meet you both" I said shaking Al's hand. After our introductions we turned to dad.

"What's the mission?" I asked.

"The Elric brothers will explain on the way."Dad then turned to Ed and Al.

"Now this is Amaya's first mission, let alone first time out of Central, so Fullmetal, Alphonse, I want you to take good care of her. My daughter is very special to me."

"Yeah yeah." Edward said waving his hand nonchalantly in the air.

" The three of you are to leave tomorrow at 13:00 hours. Understood?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Whatever" said Ed.

"Good, Fullmetal, Alphonse, you're dismissed. Amaya," said the Colonel. "Stay here for a few minutes" Dad said.

I nodded. "Okay" I replied. Edand Al left the office. I'll see if I can get enough medicine for you for your trip. You will take them."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and try to not lose control." Dad explained.

When we got home, I went straight to the kitchen. Dad already had the needles and pills out and a cup of water.

"You can do it" he encouraged. I looked away as he injected me with the needle. My body began to shake uncontrollably for a moment. When my body calmed, I took my pills and drank the water. The pain subsided almost instantly.

"What did I tell you" my dad said. " Now take three shots a day and three pills a day."

"Okay" I said.

"Go pack your things for tomorrow" he said.

"Yes sir." I muttered. I went to my room and tossed a suitcase onto mybed. I threw random black shirts, random pairs of blackpants, night gowns, black shoes, underclothes, my black jacket, and my umbrella. Seeing I had enough stuff, I shut my suitcase and set it beside my desk on the other side of the room. I laid in my bed.

Tomorrow I would be going on myfirst mission with twopeople I don't know. A giant suit of armor and o man with automail. Ed, well he looks interesting. I've only met one person with golden eyes before.

I knew one thing for sure...

This was going to be an interesting mission…

How was it? Good? Bad? Slow? Fast?

Please I Needyour opinions!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

yours truly,

Adima


	2. Amaya's First Train Ride

I'M BACK muahahahaha

yes, I'm back so soon I'm just on a roll and thank you to those who reviewed they really brought a smile to my face. I vow to never leave a story unfinished no matter what. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and I never will *cries* but I do own shizuka *cries even harder* and others not from the series.

So without any more distractions I give you... DUN DUN duunnnnn

Gateway to Life's River

Chapter Two

***Amaya's POV***

I walked to the train station the next day, sun glasses on my nose, and suitcase in hand, and my umbrella open. I met the Elrics outside the train station about ten minutes before we boarded. Ed had one suitcase and Al didn't have anything with him.

"Is that it? You're not binging any more?" asked Ed, glancing at my suitcase.

I nodded. "I have enough stuff in here to last me for a few weeks" I said.

I had all of my medicine with me. Well my dad made sure I brought it with me by checking. I put my medicine in little bags, that way if they spill, they won't stain my clothes. I come prepared.

"It's weird, most girls bring like tons of suitcases" said Ed.

"Well I'm different. I pack lightly" I countered.

The station was crowded and noisy. My chest was beginning o throb again, but it wasn't as bad as it normally is. If it weren't for the medicine I took last night, I would have probably passed out. That's how bad my condition is. I barely know the guy, but something about him makes me feel like I don't have to worry when I'm with him. Our train was called and we went to get on. The conductor did the normal procedure of checking the tickets as we boarded.

We each claimed our seats. Ed claimed the window seat. Al sat next to him and I sat across from them. Our luggage was in the empty seat next to us. The train got in gear and we began on our way down south. Al picked up a book and began reading. Ed looked out the window. I looked at my nails, trying to ignore the pain in my chest. About ten minutes into the train ride, Ed broke the silence.

"How old are you?" Ed asked. I jumped a bit when I heard him ask that.

"I'm thirteen" I replied in a shaky way. Why was he making me so nervous?

"Oh…" said Ed.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to recover from my shy moment.

"Thirteen" replied Ed.

"Why do you wear sun glasses?" asked Al.

"My eyes hurt when I'm not wearing them outside" I replied.

"Oh" said Al.

"And the umbrella?" Ed asked.

"I tan easily..."

"Whatever"

Silence...

"Um, are you guys related?" I asked. There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah, and?" said Ed, irritated.

"Sorry, it's just that you both look different. I didn't mean to offend you" I said quickly.

"Brother she was only asking" said Alphonse.

"Well she doesn't need to meddle" said Ed looking away.

"Brother" began Al, when the train suddenly jolted.

I fell out of my seat. I put my foot up to not let the luggage fall on top of me. Too late.

"Ow". Luckily nothing fell out of the luggage. I pushed off the luggage and started to get up when I looked up at ed's face and noticed he was extremely red and avoiding my gaze. I looked ahead of me to find myself...

Right...in...his...crotch...

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" I scrabbled upright trying to hide the red spreading across my cheeks.

"Pffft" Al tried to hide his laughter to no avail.

"Shut it" exclaimed both Ed and I. We looked at each other then snapped our gazes away.

"We pardon for the inconvenience but there will be a half hour delay to the trip to South City" said the loudspeaker.

Ed groaned. "Great, now were stuck here for half an hour".

"What do you think happened?" I asked, settling in my seat.

"I don't know, probably something went wrong with the engines" said Ed.

"Should I go check?" I asked.

"Nah, they'll take care of it" said Ed. I felt something was wrong. This wasn't a normal engine problem. All of a sudden I heard the sound of guns clicking. I stood up and was stretching to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Ed.

"To check what is wrong with this engine" I lied.

"You have no patience don't you?" asked Al.

"Not really... I guess it depends."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you" said Ed.

Damn it...

Ed and I looked for the engine cart. Almost everyone was sitting down, acting like nothing happened. We went to the next cart. It had passengers. We kept on going till we were about five carts ahead. It was empty.

"Why is this one empty?" I asked. We walked further in. the door shut behind us. I heard a click and felt something on the back of my head.

"Move a muscle, and I'll shoot your brains out"

Damn were so screwed…

***Al's POV***

What's taking brother and Amaya so long? They've been gone for a while. I looked around in the direction they went.

"Oh well" I picked up my book and began reading.

***Amaya's POV***

Great, were twenty minutes into a train ride and we have guns pointing at our heads. And to make thing worse my chest is starting to hurt again.

Why me?

Ed froze next to me. "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Shut up Shorty" said the thug.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed shouted and kicked the guy where it hurts.

The thug doubled over in pain. I ducked and tripped the other thug.

Great...and to add more happiness gunshots started firing.

"Come on Maya," Ed got my hand and we ran out the door. Maya? Did he call me Maya? The train suddenly jolted forward.

I almost fell.

"AHH!" I shouted in fear.

Ed kept a tight grip on my arm and pulled me close to stop me from falling. We heard more gunshots. We ran through the other carts. A bullet whizzed past Ed's head.

"Duck!" I shoved him down and ducking with him. Once he hit the floor I put on my red glove that had a transmutation circle on it. "Tell the conductor to start the train. Now." I told Ed. He nodded and ran to the next cart. When I was sure he was gone, I took my glove off.

Suddenly I heard a loud gun shot and a stinging in her arm. I looked at the men and smirked. The men's eyes widened as they watched the bullet flow out of her skin and her wound close. "Wh-what are you?!" One of them asked.

I ignored him. "My turn..." I said with a smirk as they slowly were being encased by water. Soon she felt the train start to pick up speed. She lifted her hand as the water lifted the men and tossed them out the window. As soon as she did that, Ed returned.

"Let's go" Ed stood and pulled me up. We ran through the carts until we reached ours. We locked the car doors and ran to our seats.

"What was it?" asked Al.

"Two guys with guns," I explained.

"How did you get rid of them?" Ed asked.

"Alchemy..."I lied.

"Oh can I call you Maya for short?" asked Ed once he caught his breath.

"Sure I guess" I said.

"We apologize for the inconvenience. Your trip is now going underway. Thank you for your patience" said the conductor.

"Who were those guys?" asked Ed.

"I don't know but let's just pretend we never saw them" I said to Ed.

"Yeah" agreed Ed.

I nodded and placed my hand over my chest. I really need my medicine and fast. Worn from the pain and the energy I used, I began feeling sleepy.

"Gonna get some sleep… Wake me up when we get to a stop" I said.

"You're sleeping at 4 in the afternoon?" asked Ed.

"I'm not used to this kind of stuff... Good night Ed" I closed my eyes and leaned back into my seat. I dropped my feet up on the luggage.

"Weirdo…" muttered Ed. I kicked Ed in his leg.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"That's what you get for kicking the automail" he snickered.

"I said good night" I laid on my bench and went to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO

How was it? Good? Bad? Slow? Fast?

Please I Need your opinions! Also I need ideas im completely open and no idea will be turned down so please pm me it'll really help me update..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

yours truly,

Adima


	3. Arrival: South City

***Amaya's POV***

I slept for about two hours or so in the train. I felt someone gently shaking me.

"Wake up" a voice said.

"Mmmm?" I groaned as I woke up.

"C'mon this is our stop" said Ed.

He reached his hand for me to grab, his eyes looking away as he helped me up. I felt a pain in my chest. I made sure I had my sunglasses on and my umbrella in my hand and got my bag.

We got out and waited in the train station for who was supposed to escort us to our hotel. I looked around the station.

"Hello you must be Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist" said a voice.

The three of us turned. A guy in about his mid twenties wearing a military uniform was talking to Alphonse. He seemed friendly.

"Uh I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist" said Al.

"You're not? Then who is it?" asked the guy.

I pointed to Ed.

"Oh you mean Shorty over here?" asked the guy.

What I saw next was, um, unexpected….

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A DROP OF WATER WOULD DROWN HIM?"

"Brother!"

Ed almost punched the guy. Alphonse held Ed back like it was the most natural thing. I jumped at Ed's sudden outburst. Short? I thought puzzled. He's taller than me, but compared to everyone else...

"Oh yeah, you are sho-" I began then Ed shot me a death glare and his face was burning red.

"WHATCHA GONNA SAY AMAYA? SAY IT TO MY FACE! SAY IT! I DARE YOU"

I turned from Ed nervously and looked at the guy who was standing in fear.

"I'm Amaya, the Nightwater alchemist. Please forgive my partner's behavior" I formally introduced myself to the poor officer who was probably mentally writing his will.

"I'm Sergeant Johnson. Pleased to meet you Miss Amaya" he said.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME? AMAYA!" Ed shouted.

I shook the sergeant's hand.

"That's the Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't call him anything associated with the s-word" I said motioning to Ed.

"Hey! You speak to me with respect!" Ed exclaimed. Well he wasn't as loud anymore, but he was still a little angry.

"You'll be escorting us to our hotel right?" I asked, ignoring Ed.

"Yes ma'am" said Johnson.

"C'mon Eddy, let's go" I said to Ed. Ed stopped his rant and turned to me.

"What did you just call me?" asked Ed. Alphonse had let go of Ed but kept an arm on his hood, just in case he lost his temper again.

"N-nothing. Let's go" I said.

Ed was probably debating on whether killing me or yelling at me, but instead he grabbed his suitcase and said "Lead the way"

The inn we arrived at was well decent. It's not a fancy hotel but it was good enough for us to stay at. It was located in the very middle of the city. We rented a suite with two rooms and separate bathrooms. (Don't think those dirty thoughts people...not yet anyway hehe)

Johnson escorted us to our room.

"I'm going to go check in with Southern HQ" said

I nodded and said "Sure. Take your time".

Ed shot me a weird look and left. Al sat down on the couch and began reading. Wow, he must really enjoy reading.

I went into my room and closed the door behind me. I put a rag into my mouth and to muffle any screams and opened my medication. I got out my syringe and injected my arm.

I felt shocking throughout my whole body as I fought to hold back a scream...

Too late. I was already screaming into my rag.

Once it all subsided I took a deep breath and went on opening my pills. I drank my pills down with a bottle of water.

Better. I took off my glasses and plopped down on my bed for a few minutes when I heard someone knock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me. Can I come in?" asked Al.

"Sure" I said still laying down. Alphonse walked in. I sat up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. He stood still.

"I heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were alright" he said.

Crap...

"Yea I'm fine" I said.

"Your eyes are pretty by the way" said Al.

Wow...no one has ever said that...

"Oh um thank you.." I quietly said. I dove to look for my sun glasses.

"Uh Amaya, what's wrong? Don't you like your eye color?" he asked puzzled. I put them on.

"Forget you saw that" I said turning to Alphonse.

"Saw your eye color?" asked Al.

"Yeah, forget about that, kay?" I asked.

"Uh okay, I guess...but they are pretty" said Alphonse.

Awkward silence stood between us.

"So, are you Mustangs blood daughter or..." Al asked, his voice trailing off.

"I'm adopted."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok Al. Hehe"

"So, do you know your actual relatives?" asked Al.

"Ya I did..."

"Did?"

...Time to start lying...

"They... died when I was little.."

"Oh..."

Awkward silence yet again..

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in a suit of armor?" I asked. Al was quiet.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious. I'm sorry." I said.

"No it's alright. If you're going to be traveling with us, you need to know." Said Alphonse.

"A few years ago, Brother and I tried to bring our mother back to life. He lost an arm and a leg and I lost my entire body. He bonded my soul into this suit of armor. Now Ed uses automail" explained Alphonse.

"Oh…" I said hugging him. "I'm sorry."

"We don't tell people this much" said Al. So he trusts me. I felt guilt sweep over me for not trusting Alphonse. He trusts me and I need to trust him. I bit my bottom lip. Should I tell him the dark secret? Should I tell him what I am and how I came to be? I have to. He trusts me. Besides not only do I have to tell Al but I have to tell Ed also.

"Al, I have to tell you something,"

HEHEHE will she tell him? How will she react hahahaha

I know not a good cliff hanger right? But it was worth a shot.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Until next time

Adima


	4. Crime scene

Thank you to everyone who reviewd i appreciate your awesomeness hehe. I know some people wanna read so...

I present...

Gateway to Life's River..

I dont own FMA...T-T

Chapter 4

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Al.

"You trust me and I need to trust you." I said scratching the back of my neck. " I-"

At that moment, my door burst open.

"Al, Amaya, get up" Ed said.

"Brother?" Al asked.

Ed panted showing he ran across town. He put his hand up to tell Al to pause for a moment. I ignored it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's been...a murder" Ed panted.

"You're telling us this because..." I asked.

"They want our presence at the crime scene"

"They want, the three of us, over there, at the crime scene?" I asked.

"Yeah, since the Colonel gave word that we're here, they require our presence to help them investigate. Now hurry up, let's go" said Ed. Al stood up

"Right" he went out the door.

"C'mon Maya, let's go" Ed pulled me up.

"Is the crime scene bad?" I asked.

"It's a crime scene Amaya. Of course it's bad" Ed said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't mean it that way. Is it like gory or something?" I asked.

"I don't know. I came here right after it was announced." Ed replied. He handed me my jacket and umbrella and pulled me out of the room.

"Let's go" I followed the two brothers out the door.

-Later at the crime scene-

I've never seen a crime scene in my life... Okay once... I'll flat out admit it. I never really left my house unless it was mandatory. The only people I actually talked to were my dad, the fuhrer, Mr. Hughes and Ms. Riza. I was nervous on my way to the crime scene. It wasn't far from the hotel. Once the driver stopped the car, I was freaking out. What if there was blood?

In case you didn't know...I have a strong reaction to blood.

What do I do? I tried my best to relax. Ed opened the car door. My legs shook as I got out.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Ed.

"I'm f-f-fine" I stammered.

"Okay just making sure" said Ed.

We made our way to the crime scene. I covered my eyes to avoid the sight. My legs began shaking a bit more. I felt my head spinning and my stomach started to clench.

"Hey, Amaya, are you alright?" asked Ed.

He held my arms, just in case I fell. His touch sent little sparks of electricity throughout my body.

"I-I-I'm sorry but, i'll wait for you guys in the car" I said.

He let go of me. I ran back to the car. I went inside and sat down. No one but me was in there. I breathed slowly for a few moments. My heart was pounding wildly.

Why was I feeling this way? I could still feel Ed's hands on my arm.

I took off my glasses, I breathing in and out. Why is this happening to me? Whatever it was, Ed was causing me to feel this way. I barely know him yet he's making my feelings fly. My heart was racing.I was in some sort of excitment. And for it was for someone other than... Anyways... And that someone happened to be my partner. Speaking of which…

Ed was at the car door.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

My breathing once again went a thousand miles per hour.

"I'm fine. It's just that this is my first scene and I'm nervous" I replied.

"Whoa" said Ed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes," Ed replied.

Oh crap.

"Oh gosh" I began looking for my glasses.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Ed said. He stopped me by holding my arm. "I like them".

For the first time ever, I looked into his golden eyes. They hypnotized me. Literally.

"Thanks" I replied, bringing us both back to reality.

"You don't like people looking at your eyes?" asked Ed. I looked away, finding my glasses.

"No, they're weird," I said putting them on. "How's the scene?" I asked.

"It's pretty bad.." said Ed with a shudder.

"I'm staying in here then. I'm not good with gore and stuff" I replied.

Ed smiled. "Seems like you and Al are on the same page". I saw Alphonse outside.

"Horrible images…" he said with a shudder. I let out a chuckle.

"What else is to know about the scene?" I asked.

"It was a man in about his early twenties, probably around nineteen or so. He was completely malformed" said Ed.

"that's strange" said Al.

"Says the person who fled from the crime scene" said ed jokingly with Al.

"Can we go now? I think i'm gonna barf." My chest is throbbing and i felt nauseous.

"Yeah. We'll look into it more later."

"Ok..."

We headed back home. Ed rubbed my back as the car drove...

My chest was hurting so bad, i could almost hear it in my ears.

"You feeling ok?"

"Ya..."

"...Ok"

The rest of the ride was silent...I need to tell them and now...


	5. An awkward Dinner

Hello all...ummm not really much to say...sooo...

Here you go...

I don't own FMA blah blah blah

***Amaya's POV***

I still had that mental image in my mind. The image of how I came to be. The Elric brothers still don't know about anything.

Awkward silence hovered in the air between the three of us. We were in the living room of the suite and were sitting around the table. Ed sat on the couch and Al sat on the floor. I was sitting on the other couch. I had taken off my glasses since my face began to hurt from the weight of them and the Elrics have already seen my eyes and don't mind soo...

"So," I said.

"So," said Ed.

"So," said Al.

"Where are you from?" asked Ed.

"Not sure" Lie. Ed gave a weird glare.

"Any siblings?" asked Ed.

"Not anymore." Truth. I felt a déjà vu coming. It was just like with Alphonse. We had this same conversation like three hours ago.

"Parents besides mustang like a mom?" asked Ed.

"No..." Truth There was silence.

"Any hobbies?" asked Alphonse.

"Not much but draw and bake. I never really went out" I replied. Truth

"Why did you keep saying 'not anymore' when we asked you about your family?" asked Ed.

"Uh well, my whole family died when I was young and Roy adopted me..." I explained.

"Oh.." said Ed.

"Ya..."

"How?" asked Ed.

"Massacre..." Truth. "I was the only survivor..." Lie.

"Oh" Al and Ed both said.

I stretched out on the couch. I was finally feeling relaxed around the Elric brothers. Sure Ed's been driving my hormones crazy, but I never felt this relaxed around anyone.

"Enough about me. What about you guys? Any family or friends?" I asked.

"We have a friend in Resemble, down in the rural east area" said Alphonse.

"Yep, that's Winry Rockbell. She's also my automail mechanic" said Ed.

"That's nice" I replied.

"Yeah, Ed has a big crush on her" Al said poking Ed's arm.

Ed blushed "I don't like her like that" he said.

I blinked. Ed had a crush on his friend? I felt my heart beat dip then go back to normal. Well, that sucks, he likes someone else, I thought with a wave of disappointment coming over me. Why do I feel disappointed? I tried to wave that feeling away. No such luck.

I heard the phone ringing.

"Excuse me" I said. I jumped from the couch and picked up the phone and answered.

"hello?" I asked

"Hey Amaya" I heard an odd voice on the line.

"Who is this?"

"Well that's rude. Don't I get a hey back?".

"Who...is...this?"

The line went dead...

What the hell?

For some reason the horrible images from the crime scene flowed into my head. I felt a involuntary shiver run down my spine. Those horrible mental images that went through my brain causing head to spin and my stomach to clench.

I hung the phone up. Great, just what we needed. Weird phone calls.

After the awkward call from a stranger and awkward silence, Ed decided that we should get some dinner. Alphonse stayed in the suite reading. It felt weird since it was Ed and I… going to dinner…. Alone… Damn hormones...

I kept my hood up and my sunglasses on, trying to avoid any eye contact. Ed and I sat down at a table. I ordered a simple salad. Ed ordered some steak.

Silence once again hung in the air….

"Who called earlier?" asked Ed. I looked up for a brief moment.

"I don't know" I said. "Some weirdo"

"Oh" Ed looked away.

Awkwardness once again hung in the air.

"Your mechanic, Winry, how does she look like?" I asked out of pure jealousy, erm I mean curiosity.

"Winry? Oh she's has blond hair and blue eyes. Wait, I have a picture of her," Ed began digging in his pocket for his wallet.

HE HAS A PICTURE OF HER? WHAT THE HELL MAN!

Ed opened his wallet. I saw a small photograph of a blonde girl with blue eyes and in a mechanic jump suit. She held a wrench.

"Cool" I said.

Cool? Admit it Maya, she's beautiful. I don't doubt the possible unfortunate fact that Ed likes her.

Stop thinking that!

I bit a small tomato.

Why am I even saying that he likes her? It's not like they're in a relationship or something. Right?

Distract yourself Maya. I took a bite out of my salad.

Mmm… Lettuce…

Ed put his wallet away. "So if you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes like that?" I stopped with my fork in mid-air.

"Umm…" I said. I put my fork down and said "Long story".

"We got time."

"I don't want to talk about it".

Just then the waitress came with Ed's steak. "Thanks" said Ed.

"No problem" she said. She looked at the both of us eating with a smirk.

"Something wrong?" asked Ed while I took a bite of my lettuce.

"It's just that you two are a very adorable couple?" she asked.

I instantly begun choking on my lettuce.

"What? Ed and me a couple?" I exclaimed. Ed looked pretty shocked too.

"It's nothing like that! We're just friends!" exclaimed Ed.

"We met each other yesterday! How could we be a couple?" I exclaimed, my face feeling a bit warm. The waitress giggled a little bit and left.

"Gosh, waitresses these days," muttered Ed while he cut his steak.

"Yeah." I was trying my best to calm my blush down.

Not so far from the hotel, something evil was hiding in the depths of South City.

And that would be the Homunculi.

Lust and gluttony walked into a dark basement.

"We're home! ~" she announced in her seductive voice.

"You're late Lust" said Envy.

"Oh c'mon it's not a job."

"You made a bloody mess today"

"I can't help gluttony's hunger."

Envy looked up from his chair.

"But still Lust, don't be sloppy when you take gluttony out. We need to stay hidden until we find it Lust."

"Sure" she waved Envy away.

Envy sighed. "Well then... what's new?"

"I saw of someone very familiar earlier" Lust said.

"What do you mean by familiar?".

"Remember that one girl?" asked Lust. "Amaya...that's it..."

Envy was silent...

"You mean Envy's girlfriend Lust?" asked Gluttony.

"Shut up Fat ass" growled Envy.

"It's not our problem what you did. " Lust glanced at Envy.

Envy snapped and slammed his fists onto the table.

Lust laughed and walked backwards. "You need to get over her. She was with Ed when I saw her. No doubt they're an item."

Envy growled and looked away.

NO WAY! SHE CAN'T BE! NOT WITH THAT PIPSQUEAK!

"Changing the subject, any word from the others?" asked Envy.

"Nothing new. I haven't heard from Greed or from the rest for a while" said Lust.

Envy sighed and begun walking out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going?"

he paused..

"...Out..."Envy said with a glance over his shoulder and continued to walk out.

I'll make her mine...I'll break her if I have to...

Ssoooo what do you think? I know I suck at cliff hangers...

According to the rating you should know what's coming hehehe

PLEASE REVIEW IT'LL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME...

This is Adima signing out.


	6. What are you?

Well... I won't keep you any longer...

Gateway to Life's River

I do not own FMA

2 Days later…

***Amaya's POV***

So there we were, the three of us sitting on the couches, in complete silence, again. Déjà vu seems to follow me everywhere I go.

Ed broke the silence. "Alright fine. I'll admit for everyone; we're bored as hell right?"

"Yeah" replied Alphonse.

"Indeed" I crossed my legs as I looked at the two Elric brothers.

"What do we do now?" asked Ed.

"Who do you think caused the murder?" I asked suddenly.

The Elric brothers looked at me in surprise.

"You actually want to talk about that?" asked Ed.

"Yea..Aren't you curious?"

"Yea, I do it's just that..." Ed trailed off.

"It's just that what?"

They both exchanged a look.

"We didn't know if you would be comfortable talking about it." Al quietly spoke up.

Ed nodded his head and looked away.

Gosh, he looks so cute…

I almost choked on air.

WHAT DID I JUST THINK?

I felt my face turn red.

"Maya, are you okay?" asked Ed. I looked up.

"What? Me? Oh I'm fine. Hehehe…" I tried to shake off the blush.

"Are you sure?" asked Ed. He looked at me puzzled.

"Yeah," I down at my shoes nervously. I couldn't look at someone directly in the eyes. It's a bad habit, since I didn't want anyone to wonder why I had these eyes.

"Um okay I guess" said Ed.

I suck at talking with boys...

****Ed's POV****

Amaya looked away nervously. Is she alright? She was normally relaxed and sarcastic, not nervous and shy. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Hmmm...

She had shortbrown hair that was loose and straight.

Wow her hair looks soft…

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Damn it Ed, what are you thinking? That's Mustang's daughter I'm talking about! Don't think about her, don't think about her… I tried to force myself to look away.

"Damn you're hot.."

Amaya's head darted up.

"What?" she exclaimed. A slight shade of pink crossed her cheeks.

"I d-didn't mean it like that!" I added. I could feel my face getting warm.

"Are you sure?~" asked Alphonse.

"Yes I'm sure!" I looked at Amaya. "Amaya, you knew what I meant, right?" I asked my face red.

"Y-yes of c-course," she blushed.

She looks so adorable with that blush. I blushed more with that thought in my head. Damn you teenage hormones…

I saw her look around the room, almost as if she was giving me a subconscious hint to something she's hiding. Her bright silver eyes landed on the door to her room...

Hmmm...

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Me? Nothing" Amaya said innocently. She tossed her hair back and grinned. "Well I call this a day. Night guys" she stood up and walked into her room.

When she stood up, I saw something unnatural on the back of her neck. It made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

I saw a the symbol that was on the gate.

What the hell?

Right then and there, I knew she was hiding something.

****Amaya's POV****

Of course, I wasn't tired. I haven't taken my medicine and my chest was really bothering me. Then out of nowhere it hit me with full force.

A pounding migraine hit my head. My chest was hurting so bad, my sight was pulsing with my chest. I held onto the wall for support. It was getting worse. I stumbled to the mirror in my room to see my eyes fade to a silver with a hint of green.

What's going on? What am I going to do?

I began coughing roughly. I couldn't stop. I heard some metal footsteps.

"Amaya? Are you alright?" asked Al. I heard another pair of footsteps with him.

"Maya?" Ed asked. He knocked on the doors a few times. I couldn't stop coughing. I began feeling dizzy.

"I'm alright" I said weakly, my voice hoarse.

The Elric brothers opened the door. Ed rushed to my side.

"Amaya, can you hear me?" he asked. I nodded, trying to breathe. Inhale, exhale. I lost footing and almost fell. Ed put his arm around my waist to keep me standing.

"What's wrong?" asked Al, worry laced in his voice.

"I-I d-don't," I coughed again. I used one of my hands to cover my mouth. This went on for a few more seconds. It felt like I was about to cough up blood at any moment.

The coughing stopped, but I still felt a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, still holding me.

"I d-don't know" I stammered a bit.

I felt something I never felt before…

I felt scared.

Let's just say feeling scared is something truly horrifying. I've never felt it before. I've felt shock, anger, confused, and sometimes excitement, but I've never felt scared.

"Lay down for a few minutes" Ed led me to my bed. I nodded. He helped me lay down. My body was still shaking. This has never happened before. I haven't told anyone about the migraine that happened a week ago.

"Should we call a doctor?" asked Al.

My eyes widened. The last thing I need is for a civilian to find out about what I am.

"No!"

Both brothers looked at me.

"What do you mean by no?" asked Al puzzled.

"You're obviously in not a good shape and coming down with something" said Ed.

"Listen, I appreciate your help, but what I have can't be treated by doctors. It's something that's not normal." I said, trying to sit up.

It's something that's not human.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

I bit my lip. I can't tell him. I can't tell him what I am., but I don't want to lie to him.

But at the same time, I wanted to tell him the secret I've life I've had to live with almost all my life

How it felt like to not be in the sun with friends…

How the only people who truly, or somewhat in Mustang's case, understood me are two humans.

But no… I couldn't tell him… Not yet.

"It's a side-effect from the medicine I took a while ago. No big deal" I lied.

Yes, I was lying to the person who began trusting me. I winced as the migraine came back a little then disappeared. It was almost as if the migraine was punishing me for the lie I just said to Ed.

Ed looked at me puzzled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure" I said weakly.

"Maybe some bed rest will help you" suggested Alphonse.

"What's the medicine for?" asked Ed.

"Chest pains" I replied. "and Migraines..." Semi-lie but it's still a lie, I thought bitterly.

Ed looked at me then at Al.

"Well, I guess we should let you get some rest" he said.

"Yeah good night" I said.

"If you need anything, we're across the living room" said Al.

"Thank you for helping me" I said with a weak smile.

Ed shot me a small grin.

"No problem" he said. The two brothers walked to their room. I reached for my bag and got my pajamas. I shut the door and quickly switched into them. I jumped onto my bed, smothering a small yelp as more pain shot through my body.

Bad habits die hard…

Another note to self: don't jump onto bed anymore.

***The next morning***

"Wake up brother"

"Mmm… 5 more minutes…"

Ed pulled the covers over his head. The bright morning sunshine streamed in through the inn's windows drapes. Al sighed and poked Ed's arm.

"It's breakfast time" Alphonse said to Ed.

Ed didn't move and buried his face in the pillow.

"Not hungry" muttered Ed.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Fine…" Ed grumbled.

He lazily slid out the bed and got dressed.

"Should I check on Amaya?" asked Al.

"Nah, I'll do it after I take a shower." Ed said as he got his clothes and take a shower. Before he entered the restroom, Ed stopped at the door.

"Al… do you think Amaya is… not normal?"

If Al could, he would frown.

"Huh? What do you mean brother?"

So he hasn't noticed...

"Never mind…" Ed shrugged.

Maybe he was seeing things. Or he was reading too many alchemy books. He couldn't help it. They were quite addicting.

He shut the door and began to take a shower.

Meanwhile in Amaya's dreams...

"There you are!" a man's voice shouted.

I was running not knowing where I was. All I knew was that I was doomed and I had to run as fast as I could from whatever the hell was chasing me. The ground I was running on was cold, white and slippery,

What was going on?

"Stop running you damn brat!" he shouted.

"Get away from me you bastard!" I shouted. I could see my breath as I ran.

"Who are you calling a bastard?" the man's voice shouted.

I tripped and fell face first into the snow. My brain was shouting get up, get up now and run like hell! But the problem was that I couldn't stand up, let alone move.

The man climbed on top of me and pinned me dpwn. I looked up to see his face, but saw nothing... The next thing I knew, the man grabbed my shirt and riped it off of me. Filled with fear, I shut my eyes tightly.

Big mistake...

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my entire body. Breathless, I felt myself being plunged into darkness.

I shot up in bed horrified. A cold sweat formed across my forehead. My heart was pounding almost as if I was truly experiencing that in real life. I gripped the covers on the bed. That has been by far the worst nightmare I ever had.

It felt so real. Almost as if I was actually being chased and attacked. I touched my chest, almost as if by pure instinct.

Why did it feel so familiar?

At that very moment, Ed walked into the room, making me jump.

"Hey Amaya," he greeted me. I jumped up startled. He really enjoys making an entrance huh? I thought. At the same time I was grateful for him coming in since I didn't want to be alone.

"Oh hey" I said my voice shaking.

"You feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yeah, feeling a bit better" I replied/lied.

No, I wasn't feeling better. I still felt this goddamn pain. My head still ached with the migraine. I wanted to curl up in a corner and just sleep. Why couldn't I tell him that instead of lies?

He must have noticed my panicked reaction because he took a few steps forward and touched my arm.

"Hey… are you alright?" he asked.

He had a soft touch, almost feather like. I felt like sparks race through my arms and spread all around my body. At the same time I wanted to pull away but it felt comforting. Almost like a cup of hot cocoa in a snowy day.

"Yeah… I had a nightmare that's all." I replied.

God, his eyes are so… golden… It's like they're pulling me into a trance.

"Your eyes are fading to a different color" Ed said, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was like those cliché records scratching in a romantic moment.

"Huh? Oh yeah…it's nothing to be worried about…" I looked away.

"Amaya, cut the crap" Ed's suddenly dark voice sent chills down my spine.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't lie anymore. I know you aren't human"

Crap...

Once again, I suck at cliff hangers ahaaha oh well what do you think?

Signing out with love,

Adima


	7. Forgive but dont Forget

**I'M BACK! Hahaha**

**Well... um I would like to thank you for reviewing for all my previous chapters, I know im a little late on this but uhh.. Ya..**

**Winged Hetalian Wolf- i'm very glad you liked it hehehe**

**yuukivampirefan- hehehe umm... she didn't kick him her face was just right there. Haha i'm glad you like it**

**Ed'.Kitten- yay you liked it hehehe**

**yuukivampirefan- you're gonna find out a little in this chappie. And I will always update because I already have the story done it's just a matter of typing it hahaha.**

**Grievousorvenom- yay i'm happy you liked it**

**To all readers and reviewers- THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS AND SUPPORT I WUV U ALL!**

**Now on to the show!**

**You should kno by now, I don't own FMA...only Amaya**

Chapter 7

***Amaya's POV***

…

Did Ed just say what I think he just said?

I was still sitting in my bed with an angry Ed in front of me.

But how did he find out? Was it the fact that I never went outside in the sunny South City weather without an umbrella? Or was it my eyes?

Hang on...

I slowly reached for the back of my neck and touched the gate's mark. It was noticeable.

Damn it…

"Well?" Ed crossed his arms.

He had an angry look on his face. I looked away from his glare. It's creepy when someone stares at you. His tone of voice reminded me of the voices in my dream. The look in his eyes was angry, but also scared at the same time.

Well, I can't lie anymore.

"You can find out things really fast Elric." I said with a monotone. Ed didn't move.

"So you do admit it?" he asked.

"Yeah I admit it. I'm not human. What's wrong with that?" I asked, allowing some acid in my voice.

The atmosphere around us was stiff. You could feel and maybe even SEE the tension.

"What's wrong is the fact that that..THING is a monster and anything from the gate are monsters. Why in the hell would you hide the fact that you're a goddamn monster?" Ed snapped.

Then it felt like the air was punched out of me.

_Monsters?_

Do you even know what we have to go through? The pain and the burning throughout your body? Do you know how much it hurts? You don't know anything of what it is to be what I am!

NOTHING!

The internal Maya wanted to shout that out. But I couldn't it. It was like my mouth was sewed shut like a victim in the Jeepers Creepers movie.

Ed glared at me once more, then he turned around and started heading toward the door. Once he was a step steps away, he stopped.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked, not turning around.

I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to grab his automail arm, slap him with it and say, "Don't be an idiot! I'm the only one of my kind if people knew about me, i'd be shipped off to some science lab! I can't trust anyone! Not even when the person trusts me!"

But I didn't say anything. I just got my bag and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I changed and did my morning routine. I reached for the syringe, but my hand couldn't make it. I shrank back, sliding against the wall. I felt cold tears sliding down my face and hitting the floor.

I am a monster.

****No POV****

Ed saw Maya slam the door with brute force. She was angry at him for sure. But why would she just lie to him? Without a word, he left her room and headed towards his. Alphonse was in the couch reading (of coarse).

"How is she doing brother?" he asked. It's like he didn't listen to the argument earlier.

He walked by without a word and went into his room.

Ed paused by the phone at his bed side table and hesitated. Should he call the Colonel? Should he ask him why he paired him up with a monster? Ed remembered his fury with Maya lying to him of who she was. He furiously dialed the number to Central HQ.

"Hello? Central HQ. How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Colonel Mustang"

"I'm sorry, this is a public line. May I get verification of your identity sir?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. This is urgent."

"Oh okay. Please hold for a few moments…"

Ed sat down on his bed tapping his foot impatiently.

"What is it Fullmetal?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why the hell did you partner me up with her?" Ed shouted into the phone.

"Calm down Fullmetal. You need to control yourself."

The Colonel mouthed to the Lt. "He found out" Riza sighed and shook her head. It was going to happen sooner or later.

"Control myself? Well excuse me! I didn't know my partner was a monster from the gate! Why did you do this you damn bastard? WHY?" Ed was majorly pissed off.

"Hey quit talking about my daughter like that"

"Oh so now you're defending her. That's nice. What's she gonna do? Kill me in my sleep?"

"Have you even asked her what it's like to be in her shoes?"

"Why would I need to know that?"

"Because believe it or not, being what she is painful."

"You tell me this why," Ed sarcastically said.

The Colonel sighed and said in his most calm voice.

"I've known her basically her whole life once she was released from the gate. She got transmutted when she was 10, beause she was used as a sacrifice as 'equivalant exchange' to bring her twin sister, who died of sickness, back to life. She's been in the gate since. Then the transmutation backfires 9 years later and she breaks free annd massacres all of those who were invovled in the sacrifice. You know who they were? HER ENTIRE FAMILY, ED! She kileed her entire family without even knowing. She was sent back to the gate and she's been in there for another 170 years. Through that time period her heart, lungs and skin, has been damaged. She's still learning to live with, Elric. And not only is she living in pain but she also bares the weight of her families death on her shoulders. Take it from my perspective, once I got to know her, it felt like I was with an ordinary human child. She's not a bad kid. Trust me on that. Maya is like a normal human being, only she's got to keep taking her medicine to keep her sanity in check and kinda bright silver eyes."

Ed's eyes softened a bit. Yeah that was true; she did have bright silver eyes. And he had to admit, they were cute.

"So she's not a killer?" he asked.

"No, Fullmetal she's not a killer." The Colonel sighed in relief.

"Then I screwed up."

"If I were you, I would probably go back and apologize for whatever stupid thing you did."

"Shut up Colonel."

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck Fullmetal"

With those words, the Colonel hung up the phone. Ed held the phone for a moment then he hung it on its hook. He flopped down onto his bed and looked up the ceiling.

_I screwed up, big time_, he thought.

_He ran his hang thru his bangs. Should I go apologize?_ He thought.

Ed stood up and went to the door. He reached for the doorknob.

_Do it now before it's too late._

Ed walked across the suite again to Maya's room.

***Amaya's POV***

I wiped the tears off my face again and again, trying to get rid of them. I've never cried before. Well okay maybe a few times when I would scrape my knee when I was little, but that was from pain. The crying I'm talking about is the sadness crying, where it felt like a never ending waterfall.

_Could have Ed really meant that, about me being a monster? Or was he just pissed off and had no idea of what he was saying?_

I felt a small throbbing sensation in my chest, but I ignored it. I needed to take my medicine, and fast. I reached for the syringe again and somehow my fingers curled around it. With my weak hand, I struggled to bring it against my arm. I stuck it in my arm and injected the fluid, causing my body to convulse in pain.

_Monster material right here._

I put the empty syringe in my bag and wiped my arm with a tissue.

_What will I do now?_

I heard the door to my room open. Even through the door of the bathroom, I could hear Ed's automail and I can smell the metal. Ed took a few steps forward and knocked on the bathroom door softly.

"Hey" he said. He was no longer angry. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I wiped a few tears away and whimpered a small 'yes'.

He opened the door and saw me sitting on the floor, my knees up to my chin.

"Hey Maya," he crouched down. I glanced at him. His eyes had no longer that angry flame in their eyes. Now they were golden and soft, gentle, sincere.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for saying that earlier."

Ed sounded… soft. Gentle-like. Almost as if he truly regrets saying that. I closed my eyes for a few moments then opened them again.

"I accept your apology" I replied, my voice still a bit weak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"There's othing for you to be sorry about." Ed reached out and wiped my tears away with his hand. "Please don't cry. I hate it when people cry. Especially when it's my fault" he said softly. His flesh hand was soft and he wasn't wearing any gloves.

Well all is forgiven now.

Ed stood up and extended his hand.

"C'mon, you must be very hungry right now." I looked at his hand and I got it. He hoisted me up and led me to the diner for a well deserved breakfast.

"Maya, can I ask you something?" Ed asked me.

We were at the diner, which also served as a breakfast place. I bit into my pancake, savoring the sticky goodness of the maple syrup.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything" I said swallowing my pancake piece. I just hope it isn't if I killed people. I'm not ready to make that trip down memory lane yet.

Ed looked around nervously. He had the "Should I ask?" look on his face. He ran his automail gloved hand thru his bangs.

"Can you uh...do it...with humans?"

I began choking on the pancake.

_What? Did he just ask me that? I thought he was going to ask me if I killed someone before. But that? Really?_

Ed began panicking.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt or offend you or anything!" he exclaimed, trying to make the situation less awkward. I swallowed the piece of pancake and let out a laugh.

"Oh wow, out of all the questions in the world, you ask me that?" I asked him, still giggling. Ed blushed and looked around.

"Well, it's been bugging me on the way down here…" he muttered.

I smiled and wiped my mouth, which still had some syrup on it.

"I don't know" I said with a giggle.

"Oh.."

"Why?" my face started turning red.

Ed turned redder than a tomato. "No reason! Just curious.."

Silence...

_Man, he is good with the awkward._

"How much medicine do you have to take a day?" asked Ed.

_So, he talked to my dad.._

"Umm..about. 3 times a day." I replied, drinking some juice.

_It's amazing that he's not freaking out or panicking of me just saying that._

"You know Ed, you're good with the weird" I commented.

Ed looked around then shrugged. "When you live my life, the weird is something that I have to experience almost every day." He replied.

"I see" I nodded.

"Besides, it's not my first time that I've heard of an immortal race living in Amestris" he said.

"Oh" I drank some juice, and then my mind realized what he just said.

"WHAAAT?"

***Ed's POV***

Maya slammed her glass down, getting my attention.

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed.

I was taken aback by her random outburst. Whoa. So she doesn't know of the Homunculi? I thought Mustang already told her.

"You haven't heard of the Homunculi?" I asked.

"The what?" she asked puzzled.

I couldn't help but do a facepalm.

Well, she never went out before. And for what I've seen, she doesn't know much about the outside world in general, so I wouldn't blame her.

"The Homunculi are a group of seven artificial humans that are named after the 7 deadly sins; Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Pride and Sloth. They have the appearance of a normal human for the most part. They kill people a lot. Some of our suspicions are that the Senior Staff from the military is somehow helping them out with macabre plans. There are five guys; Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Pride and Sloth, and one female; Lust." I explained, trying to give Maya the basis of the Homunculi.

"What about Envy?is ...it. A boy or girl?" she asked.

_She won't take me seriously once I say this…_

"Envy is unspecified. We're not sure if Envy is female or male. He's a cross-dresser." I replied.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Wow. The Homunculi are some crazy bunch" she said with some monotone in her voice.

You have no idea…

**YAY HAHA THANKS FOR READING...BELIEVE IT OR NOT BUT I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW HEHE AND THERE WILL BE SOME LEMONS...MAYBE...**

**BUT I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET 7 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER...**

**THANK YOU,**

**ADIMA**


	8. City under Assault

**HHEELLLLLOO **

**I know I know I said I wanted more reviews but I couldn't resist hehehe I'm on a roll ahahaha**

**Well here you go**

**Disclaimer: u know the deal...**

**Gateway to Life's River**

***Amaya's POV***

A few hours after breakfast, I decided to go and take a walk. I wanted to get to know the city better. If I'm going to stay here for a while until these murders are taken care of are taken care of, then I might as well get used to the city. I left a note for Alphonse and Ed and stepped out.

I just hoped they listened to me. _

No POV

_Hey, I'm going to explore town. Don't get into trouble—Amaya_

Ed looked at the scrawled handwriting on the note Amaya left taped on his door.

_Don't get into trouble._

What's that supposed to mean? Was she worrying about him or has she heard of Ed's reputation of breaking automail in fights?

_Damn Colonel…_

Well then again, maybe she might be worried. Who would have known? Not him at the least.

But seriously, he's gonna have one hell of an argument involving knives when he saw the Colonel.

"Where did Amaya go?" asked Al.

"Apparently she went exploring South City" Ed replied re-reading Amaya's note.

"Will she be okay? You do know she's never been outside Central City, right?" asked Al.

"Of course I do" Ed scoffed.

_Wait a sec, she hasn't?_

"Sure you do…" muttered Al sarcastically.

_It was almost as if he could read my thoughts_, thought Ed surprised.

"Well she isn't a human, so she'll be fine" Al waved the thought of Amaya in danger away casually.

"Yeah… Wait, what?" Ed exclaimed.

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"You do realize you were YELLING at her earlier and I could hear you two across the suite" explained Al.

_Oh yeah…_

"Yeah… I screwed up" Ed said running his automail arm thru his hair.

"You were never one with the ladies brother" shrugged Al.

"Yep… Wait a sec, say what?"

Al laughed at his brother's clueless-ness.

"Nothing, nothing" he replied.

Even he was surprised he didn't freak out after finding out that Amaya was a different.

_Wow…_

He and Ed were used to the weird.

**Amaya's POV**

This is one cool city.

I walked around with my shades and umbrella in the small town square. I was only half an hour into exploring and so far, I've loved it.

This place is amazing. The food, the diversity, EVERYTHING about this city is amazing.

So why does it feel so ominous?

The Plaza was unusually busy today. More people were bustling around looking for things to buy since the Christmas season was coming up. That's the thing I liked about humans; they would do anything for love.

Love...

How long has it been since I loved someone...

_-Flashback-_

"_Do it again William!"_

_William turned and looked at me with a smirk on his face._

"_Alright princess..." _

_He picked a leaf and held it to his lips. He closed his eyes and blew into the leaf, whistling our special song. I giggled closing my eyes to listen._

_When the whistling ended, I opened my eyes and turned to William to see him looking at me with his golden eyes._

"_What?"_

"_I love you Amaya."_

"_I love you too William."_

_William leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, sending electricity through my body. We pulled away and he continued playing our song._

_-End Flashback-_

_now that I think about it, ed looks A LOT like him...same last name too.._

_Speaking of which..._

I should get something for the Elric brothers. After all, they've been really nice to me for the past few days.

I pulled out my poor worn out wallet. Seeing I had enough Cens to buy two gifts, I went into a bookstore and browsed for things to buy for the Elric brothers. More customers had entered the building, probably looking for books or just escaping the holiday shopping rush.

I spotted a brand new alchemy book section and browsed. A particular set of books caught my attention. It was a book on every alchemy that has been discovered.

_Perfect._

I purchased two books and left to go back to the Elrics...

As I went down an empty street, I noticed a guy standing at the streetlight looking at me with a familiar look. He had strange green hair and violet eyes. He wore a cloak so I was unable to see what he wore.

"Um, may I help you?"

"It's been a long time Amaya, hasn't it?"

_Who is this?_

"Who are you?"

"Maybe this might help..."

The guy started whistling...OUR SONG!

_What the hell!_

I turned and ran home..

***No POV ***

"Hey what's taking Amaya so long?" asked Ed. He was sitting down on the couch. If Al could, he would have frowned.

"It's only been half an hour Ed. Why are you so worried?" asked Al.

"Well… Stuff here has been pretty tough," Ed replied with a small sigh.

"Stuff?" Al asked. His brother was getting to nowhere with not saying the right words.

"Yeah, you know what I mean. Stuff," Ed sat up and glanced at his brother.

"Brother, I'm confused," Al finally said.

"The murderer!" Ed finally said. "I mean the murderer! It just feels so weird, saying that. What if he's loose around here, in the Plaza?" asked Ed.

Al was silent.

"Hey Al, you hear me? Al?" Ed waved his automail hand in front of his face.

Ed sighed.

"Can you turn on the radio? It's too quiet here," Al gestured to the small radio that sat on the table.

"Sure" Ed turned on the radio.

"We pardon to interrupt your normal broadcast with some urgent news. There have been reports of sex offenders and criminals on the loose in the Plaza. We ask for you to please stay indoors and block your windows. I repeat, stay indoors and away from windows"

Ed froze once he heard that. Sex offenders? Criminals? In the Plaza? That was only a few blocks from there. If it was only a few blocks from the inn, then that meant…

Amaya was there.

"Al! Get up! Let's go!" Ed stood up and ran to the door.

"But brother didn't you hear that-"

"Amaya is in danger! She went to the Plaza!" _

***Amaya's POV***

I stopped running when I felt I was a safe distance..

_Wow.. Over 100 years since I heard that song.._

I stopped all together to catch my breath. Out of nowhere a hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me into the alley.

"My my, what have we here?" he said with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"Who cares let's have some fun" another guy walked up to me unzipping his pants.

"I agree" a third voice said.

With one swift movement, my shirt was ripped off of me...

***Ed's POV***

Me and Al were running down the street when we heard men laughing. I listened harder and heard a muffled scream...

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE! HELP ME!"

_Amaya..._

"Shut up and take it!"

We ran to the alley and saw three men pinning Amaya to a wall.

"Damn…" one of the men cursed and quickly zipped his pants up. He dropped Amaya to the floor.

HELL NO!

"Y-You…YOU BASTARDS!"

"Well, would you look at that? The Fullmetal pipsqueak came for his girlfriend!" the guy snickered. "C'mon guys it's not worth it."

They all ran off zipping their pants. I completely ignored the short comment and ran up to Amaya, seeing her curled up crying.

"Amaya...Maya, are you ok?" I stroked her hair.

I felt myself on the verge of bursting into tears seeing the bruise on her face. I quickly pulled her into my lap, rocking her in my arms.

"…E-Ed I'm s-scared!" Amaya cried even more, I held onto Amaya and kissed her cheek, scared to even show a little too much affection.

I kept rocking her, stroking her hair and saying little whispers of "It's ok." Amaya started calming down. I gave a little smile and kissed her gently. Amaya went wide eyed for a moment then closed her eyes kissing back. Almost immediately, my whole body, started up in a flame. My hands started up first, the flame crept to other parts of my body. Our lips parted and the flame went away.

"Let's get you home, ok?" I suggested. Amaya nodded kissing my nose, causing me to blush.

I took off my red coat and covered her and picked her up. Al came up behind me.

"Let's go Al."

"OK."

With we headed home with Amaya in my arms.

**SSSOOOOO I know I said I was gonna put a lemon but I just went with the flow and this came up. But I promise I will shed more light on envy and Amaya. Also I promise to enter lemon. Ssso I hope you liked it and here we go!**

**Yukivampire fan- hahahaha me too haha *runs* Envy I promise your time will come!AAAAHHHH!**

**Kid-kun - I promise more will come out about envy and Amaya**

**Thank you all who take the time to read and review**

**Love always,**

**Adima**


	9. author's note

**PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING!**

**1) this is not an update because of #2**

**2) this story is not going on haitus i promise to finish every story**

**3) i am opening a poll to determine this story's fate**

**SOOO yyyeeeeaaaaa please stay tuned and PPLLLEEAAASSSEEEE VOTE PRETTY PLEASE! i'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**THANK YOU,**

**Adima**


	10. Dublith

**I'm sooo sorry I'll explain after the story...**

**Here's Gateway to life's river...**

**I don't own FMA**

**Sorry about the mistakes I did it all in 20 minutes cuz I felt soo bad...**

I woke up to find myself in my room on my bed. I look over to the window to see that the curtains were closed, preventing any sunlight from coming in. I sat up and noticed that I was covered with a red coat.

Ed...

I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and toiletries, and went into my bathroom to wash up and get ready. I decided to put on my black jeans, and black shirt that said ' not a morning person' with my knee high converse. I put on a black headband to keep my hair out the way. I made sure I was presentable and headed out my room, grabbing Eds jacket on the way.

Right when I opened my door, I slammed into a wall of metal.

"Oooww" I groaned as I stumbled back.

"Amaya! Are you ok? Im sorry"

"its ok al. Im fine" I said as I steadied myself.

"I wanted to talk to you while Ed was still asleep..."

"umm ok." Al and I sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Amaya, what do you think of brother?"

Ook a little random...

"What do you mean?"

He started to fidget. "well he really likes you... and he didn't really sleep because he was worried about you.I don't know how you feel about Ed, but please don't hurt him. Ok?"

I turned my head to hide my blush. "Ok Al..."

Just then there was a knock. Followed by a familiar voice. "Amaya? Al? you in there?"

"Yeah," We both called out.

"Well hurry and get dressed. We're heading to Dublith." With that, we heard footsteps leaving.

Al and sat in silence for a minute...

Al got up and left the room taking Ed's jacket with him.

Later that day...

We walked through Dublith. Ed was almost oblivious to the smell of smoke as he led us through the streets. He seemed to know where he was going, and I really hoped he did. I wasn't in the mood for getting lost.

We arrived at someone's door after a half hour or so of walking. There was a huge sign that said "MEAT" hanging over the door. I could smell blood and flesh coming from inside, and I wondered if they were serial killers.

"Here goes." Ed muttered, and rapped on the door. It swung open a second later to reveal a massive man with a scowl on his face. He was definitely over six feet tall and he had tons of muscles. He looked over each of us in turn, and I swallowed hard when his eyes passed over me. The butcher's knife in his hand and blood-splattered apron didn't help in making him less terrifying.

"Back already, boys?" he rumbled, patting Ed's head. I heard his neck crack, causing me to cringe slightly. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Amaya." Al said. "We've told Teacher about her already."

"Oh." The man said. "Come on in."

"Hey, Al," I whispered as we walked through the door, "who the hell was that guy?"

"That was Sig Curtis. He's our teacher's husband." Al whispered back. "He's not as scary as he looks."

"Izumi's in bed. She's been sick lately." Sig said, pushing open another door. "She's not in a good mood either. Watch yourselves." Ed and Al let out what sounded like squeaks of terror and I almost laughed out loud. We stepped through the open door and into a bedroom.

A woman lay in the bed, propped up against a pillow and holding an open book in one hand. She had somewhat skin and dark hair that was twisted into dreadlocks. It was held back from her face, which was scrutinizing the book in her hand. I assumed she was Izumi Curtis.

"Back so soon?" she questioned, not looking up from her reading.

"Yes, Teacher." Al squeaked. Izumi met Al's gaze and threw the book at Ed without any warning. The corner hit him right in the middle of his forehead, sending him to the ground with a cry.

I liked her already.

"You call me on such short notice, then show up with a girl and expect me to be okay with this?" she exploded. "No offense, dear." This was directed at me, and I hoped that she didn't have any more books hidden under the covers.

"None taken." I said.

"S-sorry!" Al stammered. Izumi glared at him.

"Never mind that." She said. "You three can stay in the spare room."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ed and Al said sharply. I half expected them to snap into a salute, but they stayed put. After a quick conversation about something relating to Izumi's welfare, we left and went to the spare room. There were only two beds, but Al didn't sleep, so he let me have the other one.

"Oh, by the way, Maya, you missed dinner." Al informed me.

"Not hungry." I shrugged and flopped backwards onto my bed. "I never really eat."

"Well, don't come crying to us when you're starving in the morning." Ed adopted the same position as me, but with a book in his hand. "We're leaving after breakfast tomorrow. Our train's at nine."

"Okay." I sat up and stared at the open window in the room. It's tempting me... I thought, frowning. Oh, alright, fine. I'll go."I'm going out for a bit."

"Where to?" Al asked.

"Anywhere. I'm exploring." I grinned and slowly climbing out the window.

"No, wait!" Ed stopped me from jumping out the window. "People will see you."

"That's a good point..." I scratched my chin thoughtfully. "But I'm good at keeping myself hidden. I'll avoid being seen."

"Yeah, but you could get... caught or something." Al protested. "There's some very bad people here, Maya. The Homunculi. Who knows what they could do after the catch you."

"I'll make sure to avoid them." I shrugged, rolling my shoulders. "Thanks for warning me, though. See you in an hour." I pushed off and walk down the path. It wasn't pleasant for humans, and it was even less pleasant for me.

Dublith was a nice city from the top because you couldn't see what was happening in the streets. At this time of night, it wasn't pretty watching the people walk out from the bars. I imagined it was a very quaint place once the day came around.

Something in the distance caught my eye. One of the bars had its lights on, but no one was going in or out of it. I walked closer and tried to catch its scent: no alcohol, no cigarettes. I began to walk to the bar.

Something grabbed me from behind and I jabbed my elbow into them, but it had no effect. A cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose, smelling overwhelmingly sweet. I knew not to breathe, but my lungs were going to explode if I didn't. I tried prying the cloth away, but strong fingers clamped it down. Finally, I gasped, inhaling the strange smell. I suddenly felt drowsy.

"Nice to see you again." said a voice I recognized all too well. "It's been a while."

**Quick cliff hanger hehehe I wanted to post this because I haven't been updating in a while...I've only been able to access FF through my phone...not easy to do... I promise to have the rest of my stories updated as well!**

**With love and promise,**

**Adima**


	11. An Old Flame

**AN: I'm catching up! Here you go!**

**I own only Amaya!**

**Chapter 10**

Amaya's POV

I woke with the sweet smell still lingering in my nose. Someone had drugged me, and I struggled to remember who it was. There was something familiar about it...

I sat up, rubbing my temples. Everything had a thick haze around it, but I could tell whatever drug I had inhaled would wear off soon. Slowly, I took in the details of the room I was in. Gray cement walls, a wooden table and chairs, a bookshelf, and a bed. I was currently on the bed

The sweet smell was finally gone, and I sniffed the air. I could smell beer, wine, and cigarette smoke coming from above me, and the scent of people. I could smell the scent of something familiar, but I can't think right now.

I tried the knob on the door across the room.

Locked.

I should've guessed. I hoped there was a bathroom somewhere in my room/prison cell.

After a few minutes of boredom, the doorknob rattled and swung open, revealing a guy with spiky green hair and purple eyes...

It's the guy wearing a trench coat that I saw near the plaza.

I can ask him...

All of a sudden, two more people walked in. One was short, fat, and bald, with a finger stuck in his mouth. He had beady eyes that stared at me curiously. The other was of average height and curvy. She had long black hair and was outfitted in a low-cut black dress. She also sported an Ouroboros tattoo on her chest.

"Hello Amaya" The one with the green hair sang. I stared at him hoping that I was glaring. "Long time no see, eh, Miss. Enma?" I flinched a little at my old name. I am a Mustang now, and Enma was behind me.

"And you are?"

The guy with the green hair turned to look at the other two. The woman nodded and turned towards the door.

"Come on gluttony, let's leave them be."

The fat bald one followed her out the door.

The guy with green hair turned back to me. He walked towards me and took my hand and his image began to change into...

No...

He leaned down and kissed my hand. His blonde hair hung in front of his eyes. When he looked up, beautiful golden orbs that I knew all too well...

No...It can't be...

"William?" I reached my hand up to his cheek.

" I go by Envy now..." Understanding washed over me...

He was transmuted.

"I see" I answered.

"Now, about the Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Envy interrupted.

I gulped and found my shoes suddenly very interesting. I could feel his gaze burning into me.

"What about him?"

"What's goin on between you two?"

I fell silent and I can feel heat rush to my face.

I can't tell him...I just can't...

Apparently, William knew why I was silent and roughly grabbed both arms.

"Don't tell me Amaya...Don't tell me you actually LIKE the pipsqueak!"

"He's not a pipsqueak Will..." I said looking away. He started to shake me roughly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE WHAT ABOUT ME AMAYA? WHAT ABOUT US?"

"Will, that was over a century ago. You left me...SO MOVE ON!"

He threw me down and changed back into his 'envy' form.

"Where is the pipsqueak?"

"What are you going to do to Ed if I tell you where he is?"

"If I can't have you he definitely can't have you," he explained. I made up my mind right there. I wasn't telling them where Ed was.

"And what if I don't tell you where he is?"

"Then you're going to hell for him, Princess." Envy said. "And trust me, I won't make it pleasant. He won't have you, one way or another."

I sucked in a breath, scraping up all of my courage. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you where Ed is."

"That's what I figured. You always was stubborn." Envy sighed. "Well, you just dug your own grave." He moved and I had a split second to get to my feet and take a stance before he delivered a kick to my stomach. The weight of his foot seemed impossible and his strength was unbelievable. I collapsed, clutching my abdomen. And to top it off my chest was starting to burn...

Guess I should've taken my medicine, huh?

"So, are you rethinking your decision yet?" Envy asked, leaning towards me. I growled, and he laughed. "Okay, then. I'll just have to beat it out of you."

And he did indeed beat me.

I was kicked, punched, and kneed for the next few minutes. I couldn't fight against him: he was too fast for me to counter. I never spoke a word; the only things that came out of my mouth were cries of pain. I was pretty sure that Envy broke several ribs and possibly my entire left arm. He was yelling taunts the whole way through and trying to persuade me to tell him Ed's location, but I didn't say. Blood trickled past my lips when he finally pulled away. I slumped against the wall, unable to move.

"Huh. You're one tough girl, Amaya. A lot stronger than before." Envy shrugged and wiped some of my blood on the floor. "I'll be back again with the same question." And with that he left. Gluttony and the lady came back in. Gluttony poked me and I groaned

"She's all nice and tender. Can I eat her Lust?" he asked the lady Who im assuming is Lust.

"Gluttony, I told you already. She's not for eating." Lust sighed and brushed a stray hair from her forehead. "Now, come on. We're leaving." Gluttony shot me a disappointed look (like I cared) and walked off behind Lust.

"If you value your life," Lust said before she left, "I suggest you tell what he wants to know. Envy shows no mercy." The door closed and I heard it lock. I curled up in a ball and tried to draw my attention away from the immense pain I was in.

I don't know how long I was left in that room, but even in my delirium I could tell that it was a few hours at least. There was no clock in the room and I didn't have the concentration to count the seconds that passed. I just sat there, pulling together any strength that I had to stay conscious.

I must have drifted off sometime, because I was started into opening my eyes when the door creaked open. Envy stepped through the door with a bored look on his face. My anger suddenly flared out and I lunged at him, trying to land a solid hit to his face. He grabbed my wrist before I could fully initiate the punch and threw me against the wall. My back smacked into it and I slid onto the bed with a groan.

"I guess you haven't changed your mind, then." Envy said. "Oh well."

He strode over and picked me up by the back of my shirt so that I was at eye level with him. I glared at him, that being the only thing I could do. My chest began to burn like fuckin hell causing me to winced.

"Beautiful, but stubborn as ever." He muttered, throwing me to the ground. I yelped at the sudden explosion of pain. "You're asking for it." He kicked me in the stomach so hard that I flew and hit the back wall of the room. Another groan escaped my lips. Envy came up, about to kick me again, but suddenly stopped. He heard something, and I did too. The sound of someone yelling... no, several people yelling. And someone fighting. Faintly, I could hear a distinct voice above all the voices.

Ed...

"Well, well," Envy chuckled, "looks like we don't have to go and get the pipsqueak."

Before he could deliver another blow, Ed slipped in the door, holding out his automail arm/blade thing. It was covered with blood, and he had some of the red liquid on him. He was panting, and he looked furious.

"Envy," he growled. "What the hell do you want with Amaya?"

"Why, me?" Envy grinned. "What would I want with the little beauty?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ed yelled. "I'm not an idiot. Why did you take her?"

Wow, I couldn't believe he actually came after me. He could have just left me and went to the next town, but he came to rescue me anyway.

Jerk.

"She is mine" Envy sneered. "If I can't have her, then I'm taking her back to where she belongs. She's going back to the Gate."

"You're sick." Ed spat.

"I try." Envy said cheerfully. Ed lunged at him, automail blade extended. Envy danced out of the way. "Whoa, I'm not looking for a fight yet, pipsqueak."

"Don't call me a pipsqueak!" Ed yelled, jumping at Envy. The latter dodged and ended up on the opposite room, so that Ed was closest to me. I struggled to get up and help Ed, but I couldn't manage it.

Envy dodged a side sweep from Ed and stood in front of me. Ed came for another swing, and Envy grabbed me the same way he had earlier. He held me up in front of Ed, just as he was about to deliver a blow that surely would have decapitated me. Ed froze and glared at Envy.

"Bastard." He hissed.

"I know!" Envy said. He slowly moved across the room, using me as a hostage to keep Ed from attacking. He was almost at the door when a squad of police officers promptly showed up and shot him in the head. He dropped me and I landed painfully on the ground.

Then, a bullet popped out of Envy's forehead. He cracked his neck and turned to the police officers, who all had puzzled expressions on their faces.

"That wasn't very nice." Envy pouted. He launched himself at the officers and killed them all within a few seconds. I could hear their terrified and confused screams as they went down.

"Well, gotta dash, pipsqueak." Envy sighed. "Take good care of My Amaya. She'll need to be in tip top shape when I take her back." He ran away, down some unknown hall.

"Get back here!" Ed yelled, but Envy was already out of earshot. He rushed over and crouched down beside me.

"Geez, Maya." He said. "What the hell did that bastard do to you?"

I tried to say, "What does it look like?", but it came out as a groan. Ed tried to sit me up, but I shied away, then groaned at the pain again.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He muttered. "I should've left sooner-"

I reached out and grabbed his ankle, and he instantly shut up. "I... don't... want... to hear it." I managed. He sighed and shook his head. He propped me up into a sitting position, despite my protests, and picked me up piggy-back style.

"You have to stop throwing yourself into reckless fights." He sighed. "Let's get you home." I nodded off, too tired to do anything else.

I allowed the darkness to take over me...

I sat up, stiff as a board, and then fell forward because of the sudden pain in my ribs. Everything hurt. I felt like someone had run me through a meat grinder and reconstructed me, and it wouldn't have surprised me if that was what happened.

"Amaya! Are you alright? You should lie back down." Al's words came at me at rapid-fire, and a headache started to form. I obeyed, but it only brought more pain.

"Brother told me what happened." Al said worriedly. "You have to stop scaring us like that."

"Sorry...How long have I been asleep?"

"All night." Al answered. "Sig patched you up the best he could. He said you should be at the hospital, but we told him no. They don't know about your... situation yet."

"Oh. Right." I rubbed the side of my head. There was a large bruise there. "Where's Ed?"

"Out somewhere. He's not happy. We missed our train back to Central."

"Sorry, I guess that's my fault." I sighed, suddenly tired again. "I'm going to take my medicine and go back to sleep. Let's see how long it takes for Ed to show up and yell at me."

"We already gave you your medicine...well Ed did..."

" Oh...Thanks..."

"No problem. You just sleep; I'll make sure Brother doesn't wake you up." Al assured me. I sank under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

"...I don't care if she's still sleeping, Al! She's an idiot!"

I put my pillow over my head, not wanting to hear whatever Ed had in store for me.

"But, Brother! She needs to rest!" Al protested.

"Like I said, I don't care!" Ed burst through the door, and I tucked myself further under the pillow. "I know you're awake! Don't ignore me!"

"Ignoring." I muttered.

"Brother, please!" Al begged.

"Al, seriously!" Ed walked over to the bed. He sounded uber angry. "Why'd you go off like that without telling us where you were going, Amaya?"

"I told you, I was exploring." I mumbled. "You don't really say where you're going when you're exploring."

"I would've thought your common sense would tell you to stay the hell away from that place." Ed growled.

"They did. But I was curious."

"You're such an idiot!" Ed kicked the side of the bed really hard, causing the entire thing to shake. Every wound I had received was jerked around, and I gasped. Pain exploded everywhere and I curled up in a ball to try and ward it off.

"Brother!" Al cried. "Look at what you did!"

"Way to go, dumbass." I hissed. I could feel blood somewhere along my body, probably a reopened cut or something.

"Just... don't do it again." Ed said, then walked out stiffly. There was an awkward moment of silence, and Al came rushing over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered, sitting up slowly. "He's the idiot. I don't know what was going through his head."

"I guess that's Ed for you." Al sighed. "He makes rash decisions without thinking over them."

"I realized that." I said. "But, I'm sure going to kick his ass when I'm well enough too. And that won't be long." I smiled devilishly. Thank goodness I heal fast.

"You'll be alright, then? Do you need anything?" Al asked.

"No." I said. "But you can tell Ed that the next time he comes near me, he'd better run for his life."

Al chuckled. "Okay, e."

"Al, do me a favor and go give your brother an earful." I said. "I'm getting some more sleep. Thanks to him, I feel like crap."

"No problem. You rest up." Al left the room, and I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up, I was feeling way better. No one was in the room to disrupt me, and I could smell the fresh air outside.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and there was no pain.

Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna die, I thought as I pushed myself to my feet.

My hip throbbed, but I ignored it and took a few steps. A little painful, but it was bearable.

The first thing I did was take a bath. I'd learned of the luxury of frequent bathing a long time ago, and I seriously needed a bath. I soaked for a while, pondering over what Ed would rant about when he saw me.

When I walked out into the kitchen, there was no sign of Ed or Al. Only Sig and Izumi were there, sitting at the table and calmly eating a meal. I didn't know what meal they were eating, but it didn't really matter. Izumi was flipping calmly through a newspaper.

"Where're Ed and Al?" I asked.

"Out." Izumi replied, not looking up at me. There was something dangerous in the tone of her voice. "You seem to be doing better."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." I said carefully. Silence followed. Izumi continued to read and Sig was still eating, so I relaxed myself and started to walk over to the table.

A knife sliced through the air and I ducked. I could feel the blade whoosh right over my head and into the wall. I stood in an awkward half crouch, shaking with fear and shock.

"Don't ever go out without my permission again, or I will personally slice your head off with a teaspoon! Do you understand?" Izumi bellowed.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I stammered. Izumi exhaled, then proceeded to spew blood all over the table. I suppressed a yelp and watched as Sig grabbed at towel to clean it up. "Uh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Izumi barked, and I flinched.

"Okay," I squeaked.

"The Elrics made a run to the general store. I'm sure you'll be able to track them down, what with your abilities and all," Izumi said.

She knows about what I am? How?

"When Ed carried your sorry butt back here, I could see symbol on your neck. I know what you are, Amaya. There's no sense hiding it."

"Right," I said, swallowing. "Uh, thanks for fixing me up."

"It was nothing," Sig rumbled. I walked out the door with a nod and went to find the Elrics. I caught Ed scent mixed with the tang of metal, and followed it to a general store a ways down the road. I quietly pushed open the door and spotted the brothers inside.

"Thank you," Ed said to the cashier, grabbing the bags of food off the counter. He turned around and when his eyes rested on me, he glared. I pulled on an emotionless mask, like I had done so many times at my dad's office, to hide the new fear of Ed reopening my wounds.

"Hi," I said nonchalantly.

Ed walked stiffly past me, not caring to say anything, and I followed with a shrug. Al looked nervously back at me, but quickly turned forward, not wanting to face his brother's wrath. We walked silently back to the Curtis house.

Izumi and Sig were nowhere to be found, so we sat in the living room in silence. Ed glared at me, Al looked back and forth between us, and I didn't say a word. I crossed my arms and crossed one leg over the other, watching Ed with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you just going to sit here glaring at me all day, or are you going to say something?" I asked him, plainly annoyed.

"Who'd you do it?" Ed questioned.

"I already told you. I was curious," I replied simply. "And yes, my mind told me to stay away. Haven't we already covered this?"

"You've delayed us by four days." Ed said sourly.

"I thought you were gonna leave me behind." I said

"We were." Ed said. "And then we decided not to."

"Oh, are you getting protective of me now?"

Ed's cheeks went a little pink. "We can't have you dying every time you go off on your own. You'll be safer with us."

"So you are getting protective of me."

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you so!"

"You two are worse than an old married couple," Al said, exasperated. "Would you please quiet down?"

"Ed, listen to your brother."

"You're being loud too!"

"I am not!" I scoffed. "Who's the one shouting?"

"You!"

"Oh, for the love of...," I muttered, not able to say anything else.

"What was that?" Ed asked scathingly.

"I said: 'Will you shut up, please'?"

"You little-"

"Brother, please!" Alphonse cried, grabbing his brother before he could leap at me. I smirked. "You've already opened her injuries once! You don't need to do it again!" Ed leaned back into the couch, the anger in his eyes residing to a dull smoulder.

"And not an apology in sight," I muttered. Settling back into the chair I was in, I stared at the wall, memorizing the patterns in the paint.

"I'm sorry." Ed said suddenly, the hue of his cheeks changing to a deep red. "For kicking you earlier."

"You'd better be. It hurt." I said. I realized that he was trying to get me to apologize too. "And I'm sorry for running off like that."

"You'd better be." Ed mimicked, smiling slightly and playing along. "It scared us."

"Well, Edward Elric, apology accepted." I said, grinning cheekily. "So... where are we going now?"

"We're leaving for Central tomorrow, to give you a bit more time to rest up." Ed said.

"Great, another train ride," I mumbled.

"Don't complain. We're saving your butt here." Ed said with the tone of a mother scolding her child.

"Fine." I said. I stood up abruptly and hissed when pain burst through my ribs. Doubling over, I clutched the injured area and gritted my teeth.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine," I gasped. "These injuries will carry with me for awhile, even with my healing abilities." I stood up, rubbing my side to get the pain away. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Probably about three o' clock." Al estimated. "You can go have another nap if you want."

I shook my head. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving." Although I wasn't really that hungry, my body needed sustenance. I quickly raided the Curtis's kitchen and settled on a nice red apple. The Elrics had retreated to their room by the time I got back, so I went back to mine, finished my apple, and went to sleep.

The next day, we boarded our smelly train to Central. It was packed with people, just like last time, but it didn't bother me much. I was starting to adapt to things quickly, despite spending most of my life in one place. I sat patiently on the train with Ed and Al, sleeping occasionally and waiting for the train ride to end.

I stepped out of the train station and inhaled the fresh air, welcoming the scent of the city. Actually, welcoming anything but the smell of the train. We started to walk back to the hotel where Winry was waiting for us, a slight spring in all of our steps.

Little did we know about the surprise that awaited us next...

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I NO UPDATE!**


	12. Amaya's First Case

The train came to a slow stop. Edward stood and stretched as the train came to a complete stop. His eyes were sorry as she looked at Amaya. He signaled for her to come with him and then called out to his younger brother. Al looked up and nodded as he stood along with them. He noticed something was off with Amaya and sighed.

The three walked off the train and Al automatically started to search for Winry. It wasn't a difficult task. There were few people on the platform and Winry's bright blond hair stood out in any crowd. Al laughed and looked over at her.

"There she is," Al called as he rushed over to her. "Winry," the small boy cried.

"It's good to see you, Alphonse," she told him as he hugged her.

Edward walked away from Amaya; he stopped and then motioned for her to come with him. "Winry," he said to her.

"Edward," she replied back to him. She hugged him tightly, "I missed you," she whispered into his ear. A friendly 'I missed you', but an 'I missed you' one all the same. Her eyes fell on the silver eyed girl that stood behind him. "And you are?"

Amaya felt her face flush as she looked at the blond girl that was talking to her. Amaya let her silver eyes fall on the girl's blue ones. Amaya gave the girl the once over. Her blond hair cascaded down her back and then frayed out at her head to form her bangs. She wore a black skirt and a shirt that was a shade a green. She seemed bright and bubbly. Amaya shook the thoughts from her head and exhaled.

"Amaya," she debated on saying her last name, "Amaya Mustang."

She released one of her hands from her umbrella and held her hand out , making sure her sleeves and gloves covered her arms completely.

"Mustang? As in Roy Mustang?" Winry asked she was confused as she should be.

"Yep," the silver-eyed girl replied.

"Alright, so to the train," Edward said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

As they headed toward the train, Al reached out and grabbed Amaya's arm.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, you and brother aren't talking and we walked away and you didn't notice."

"It's a lot to take in," she stated honestly. "I've never traveled before, remember?"

"That's right, are you enjoying it?" he asked her as they walked back to the train.

"Eh," was her reply.

As they got on to the train, Amaya stopped to see Edward and Winry talking. He was smiling. Amaya narrowed her eyes and sighed.

I'm not jealous, she thought to herself.

Alphonse sat down beside Winry and she laughed.

Still not jealous...

She wasn't until the blond-haired girl reached over and stroke Edward's hand. She watched Edward's face turn pink, but he accepted it.

Now, she was jealous.

The chestnut brown haired girl growled as she grabbed her umbrella and walked past the trio of friends.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse called to her.

Amaya turned and walked backwards, putting her sunglasses back on. "Hmm, oh, it's stuffy in here and I need air."

Edward watched as Amaya tried her best to play off her rejected feeling. Al wasn't noticing it and Winry didn't see anything either. However, he did, he saw it all; the hurt that laced her eyes and the pain that covered that, and over that was a very thin, fragile layer of faux happiness. God, she looked almost breakable as she spoke to Alphonse. Her smile was oh, so fake. He was the only one that noticed that and he was glad. However, his assumptions on who noticed were very wrong. As soon as Amaya had gone, Winry gave him and look and he knew he was in trouble.

An hour and a half pass and Edward was grateful that it was silent. However, Winry turned her attention to him. "So," she started slowly.

"So," Edward asked.

"Amaya?" Winry continued.

"Yeah, what about her?" Edward asked.

"You and her?" Winry asked.

Edward sighed. "Are partners," he finished for her. "No more, no less," he rolled his golden eyes as he said this.

"Is that so?"

"That's so," the blond boy replied.

"Where is she?" Winry asked.

Edward panicked and his heart sank. He didn't even realize that she hadn't come back. He was a terrible partner. She could be hurt, and who knows what would happen to him if she were hurt. Mustang's little girl and hurt didn't belong in the same sentence at all. The boy sighed and stood.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go find my partner. I don't want Mustang killing me."

"Of course," Winry said to him as he left.

Edward walked along the train he asked a few people is they'd seen a short girl with brown hair, an umbrella and glasses. The ones that knew what woman he was talking about said that she was walking towards the back of the train. As he neared the rear of the train, one man told her that he'd seen her exit the train thought the door at the rear. Edward thanked the man and walked off to the door at the end of the train. He looked out of the window first, not sure, if she would still be out there.

She was.

Edward sighed as he watched her from the window. She was sitting on the steel bottom with her knees pulled to her chest and her head on her knees. Her glasses on the floor next to her. The girl looked devastated. He looked closely and saw a syringe in her hand.

Oh Maya...

Ed opened the door slowly and stepped out.

"Do you mind?" he asked her as she looked up at him.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Um, yeah, sure," she said as she turned her head away.

"Are you okay?" he asked dumbly as he sat down next to her.

No response...

"Why?" he questioned.

"Winry," was her simple reply.

Edward sighed and looked out at the tracks that where rushing away behind them. The blond had nothing to tell her. "I'm sorry," he told her again, knowing that it would fix nothing.

Her silver eyes were still turned downwards. "Don't' be. She's great."

"Yeah, she is," Edward agreed. He heard her sniffle again. "Maya, I," he sighed. He wanted her at arm length, but he couldn't bear to see her in pain. "I do like you."

The girl exhaled through her nose and he saw a smile play on her lips. However, it disappeared suddenly. "But?" she asking knowingly.

Edward chuckled, "But, your father being who he is."

"What about it? My daddy doesn't scare you does he?" Amaya asked playfully.

"No, you're much more intimidating that he," Edward admitted. "But I just don't think that-"

Amaya cut his words of with her lips, she couldn't take the sound of him talking about thinking. When she pulled back, she looked over the sky.

"You like me?" she asked him. Her sentence was supposed to be a statement, but the upward inflection caused it to be a question.

He looked away from her but nodded.

"And you like Winry, too?" Another case of a rouge upward inflection.

The boy continued to look away from her. Amaya heard him sigh and watched as he shrugged.

"You like her more." No upward inflection there.

He shook his head.

"So wait I'm confused. You like her too, right?" That was the only intentional question that she'd asked him. The blond-haired man shook his head.

"I don't like her like that," he clarified.

"Oh," was her reply.

"I do like you, that way though," his face flushed a light pink as he turned to look at her. She was looking down.

"So what does this make us?" Amay tried after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Another eternity of silence passed and she sighed. "So, I'm guessing, 'Partners, no more, no less'?" she asked him.

He looked at her with shocked eyes.

"You heard..." was all he could say.

" I'm not human remember?" she asked, then a thought came to her.

Is it because I'm not human?

"Right..." he said quietly.

"Is that why? Because I'm not human?"

"He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "That's not it at all! I just wanna know a little more about you. Like what you're life was like before mustang..." he hesitated..."...or what's going on between you and Envy..."

She froze..

Crap...he knew he shouldn't have brought him up.

Amaya relaxed slightly. "So until then...what are we?"

"Maybe seeing one another?" he tried.

Edward was sure that it wasn't going to go over well with her just yet. He wanted her away from him, arms length.

"You know what?" she asked him. "I can live with that. For now," she warned.

...~...~...~

"RUSH VALLEY!" Winry squealed as she hoped of the train. The tall blond danced on the spot, wriggling around.

Amaya sighed and stretched, putting her glasses on afterward. She'd never been fond of sitting still for long amounts of time. Nor had she ever been fond of sitting with the guy she liked while with a girl, whom he's known all his life. If it wasn't obvious, she wasn't too fond of awkward situations.

This train ride was also something that she wasn't too fond of. She watched the blond dance for a moment before she walked over to the trio. She wasn't trying to push herself into the group. She wasn't trying to make friends with Winry. She didn't need a friend. She was just here because her father sent her with the boys.

"Amaya, do you know anything about automail?" Winry asked her after she joined the group.

Amaya shrugged, "Nothing more than the basic stuff."

Winry nodded, "Well, I could teach you if you'd like. I mean, I truly enjoy seeing this pipsqueak," Winry laughed as Edward fumed. "However, I would like it to be under better circumstances. I don't really enjoy going to see Edward and him being all banged up. So maybe you could help me out?"

Amaya's gaze flicked upward towards Winry. Why was she being so nice? Did she want to be her friend? Could Amaya be her friend? Winry had known Edward since forever, and she'd only know him a few weeks, probably days. What chance did she stand against Winry? "Um, sure," she shrugged, not knowing anything better to say. "Yeah, I can help."

"Thanks," Winry smiled. "Maybe I'll get a little warning next time you're broken," she said to Ed.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it."

"Then you should stop flinging it around all recklessly and stuff," Winry stated.

"Whatever," Edward mumbled.

"So where are we staying?" Amaya asked. "Not to sound like a little kid, but I gotta call my dad and I broke my phone…."

Edward laughed out loud, and Amaya blushed. "Your daddy's got you calling him when you get here."

"He said dealing with people like you I had to call and let him know I was still in one piece."

"Well, we are staying up the road a piece. It's just a little Inn," Al told her.

"Thanks, I'll see you there. Stay out of trouble you three," Amaya said.

She felt awkward with them. Never had she felt awkward with Edward or Alphonse, granted she'd only known him for less than a week and a half. But that wasn't the point, the point was, that Winry made her feel awkward. Well, it wasn't even her. Winry was a cool person, she seemed nice enough, it wasn't her. It was the relationship that she and Edward had. She'd known Edward for forever. Amaya still couldn't fathom how she'd even dealt with Edward for that long, but again that wasn't the point. There was no way that she stood a chance against Winry. There had to be something there. They had to have a relationship. It was just impossible. Maybe it was a plot. That sounded right, maybe it was a plot to make Amaya look bad.

Yeah, that was it.

Ed was going to toy with her heart and then send her home crying to her daddy while he and Winry finished off their lives in a happy relationship.

Or maybe she was just over thinking the whole thing. That was what she tended to do. Was it possible that Edward liked her more than the blond automail mechanic? The blond automail mechanic that he'd rescued from Barry the Chopper? Would he have done the same for her? Of course he would have, there would have been hell and a day to pay from her father if he didn't. He didn't save Winry because he had to; he did it because he wanted to.

Would he have wanted to save me?

Amaya shook the thought from her head as she walked into the Inn that Al directed her towards. Maybe she would be able to think clearly there.

"Edward," Winry said to the short blond boy as they walked through the crowded streets of Rush Valley. His golden eyes turned towards her. "Does Amaya not like me or something?"

Edward looked up towards the sky and then shrugged. "I don't know, Winry."

"I don't think that she does. She's got this look like she hates me because I'm taking something from her…" Winry let her voice trail of knowingly. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Edward jumped in surprise and dropped his suitcase. He waved his white gloved hands around in front of his face as he shook his head.

"WHAT! No, no, there is absolutely nothing going on between us. She's Mustang's kid." He stopped and bent down to pick up his suitcase. "No, she's just like that. She is his kid that's just how she is. Don't worry about it Winry."

Winry shrugged and looked up. "Well, I don't want her to hate me."

"She doesn't," Ed assured, of course he knew that he could tell the truth. He wasn't sure if Amaya did hate her. "Al?"

"She doesn't," Al agreed. "She's just Amaya, you'll see once you get to know her."

"Okay." Winry stopped short and looked into the window of the closest automail store. "EDWARD! You have to get this for me. EDWARD!" Edward and Alphonse continued to walk and ignored her. "EDWARD ELRIC, GET BACK HERE!"

"Can you connect me to Colonel Roy Mustang?" Amaya asked as she sat down on the floor beside the table.

"The Military is not accepting calls from outside lines," the operator said.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and pulled out her id. "Do you need my code?"

"That would be nice. Do you have it?"

"Always," she muttered. "It's OGH-193. O as is Oliver, E as in Edgar, and H as Hello."

"Miss. Amaya?" the woman asked.

"Yes," she answered, twisting the cord around her finger. "Can you transfer me?"

"Colonel Mustang said that he is not taking calls," the woman answered.

"Tell him it's his child and that his child wants to speak with him, and if he doesn't accept this call, I will kill him."

"Yes, ma'am," the woman muttered.

"Amaya?" her father's voice said from the other side of the line. His voice was saddened. However, her mind was so full other everything else to notice what his sadness.

"Yeah, I was just calling to let you know I was in Rush Valley."

"The operator said it was an emergency. What's wrong?" Now his voice was protective and maybe a little fear in his voice.

"Oh, that?" she laughed. "Sorry, she won't let me through without the code. Why aren't you accepting calls?"

"Something's…." his voice trailed off. "No reason. It's nothing."

"Dad," she questioned. "Is everything okay?" There was silence on the other side of the line. "Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine."

"Dad, are you sure?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. How was the trip?"

"Well, you know, it's my first time going anywhere. It was okay. I guess. It was a train and I was on it."

"That was a lovely description Amaya." There was a long pause. "I need you to get on a train and come back home."

"What? Why?"

"...We have a new mission for you," Roy lied.

"You are a terrible liar, Mr. Roy Mustang."

"Amaya," she could see him running his hand over his face. "If you stay there, don't stray from the Elric brothers." Roy couldn't believe that he said that. "They can protect you."

"I don't need to be protected," she growled into the phone.

"You do, that's why I sent you with them in the first place. You're weak."

Amaya gripped the phone and her knuckles turned white. "I am not weak."

"Is that why you acted the way you did after I called you to the scene that first and final time?" Roy hated talking to her that way, but he hoped that she would realize that what he was saying was true and do as he said.

Amaya's anger began to rise. "You promised you'd never bring it up. Pretend it didn't happen. That's not fair! You know that's not fair."

"Amaya, if you come home we can train you, get you ready."

"NO! I want to stay. It's not fair. I'm not weak and I'm gonna prove it."

Roy sighed, so much for trying to guilt her into coming home. "Just say safe."

"I will. I hope whatever you are doing over there works out well. Goodbye."

"Bye, Amaya."

As soon as she hung up, she slowly slid to the floor, her memory of that night flooding her mind.

_Flashback..._

_The phone was ringing, again. Amaya groaned and rolled over._

_"Dad, the phone's ringing" she called._

_There was no answered._

_"Dad."_

_Still no answer._

_She sighed and rolled out of bed. She wondered to the phone across from her room._

_"Do you know what time it is?" She asked picking up the phone. "It's like two thirty."_

_"I didn't call for you to play little games," her father said from the other side of the line. "I need you to come to a scene."_

_"Really," she asked. She was shocked. She'd never been called anywhere. She never got to go anywhere. "Oh, ok. Yeah, where?"_

_"It's down the street and around the corner."_

_"What corner?" She asked, slightly annoyed._

_"You can't miss it, kid. I've got to go. Get dressed." He said. "But be prepared. It's not a pretty scene."_

_She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Did he think that she had a weak stomach? Well she wouldn't know if she did or not because he never let her go anywhere._

_She sighed and grabbed a pair of cargo pants and a tee shirt. She sighed and grabbed her keys. Dropping them into her pocket she walked out of the front door, down the long driveway, and to the street._

_He was right. You couldn't miss it. How many people did it take to look at a stupid crime scene? She shrugged walked over to her father's car. Okay. It was empty. Her eyes scanned the area in front of her. She wasn't seeing anything messed up. Or different._

_"Hey, kido," Hughes said to her. She looked up at him. "So Roy wants you to see if you can find anything in the scene seeing that there is liquid and scents involved."_

_"I figured as much. Has anyone touched anything?" She stated._

_"Not to my knowledge. But some people have walked around." Hughes said. "It that okay?"_

_She nodded. He led her to the alley and sighed._

_"Are you sure you want to do this."_

_"Is the body in the same spot?"_

_Hughes nodded._

_"Is it covered?"_

_He shook his head._

_"Yeah, I can do this." It was now or never. She had to face it at some point. What kind of alchemist couldn't look at a dead body?_

_Hughes signaled for the cars behind then to turn on their lights. As soon as they did she wished that she would have stayed at home..._

_Blood was everywhere. The red dripping liquid slid down the walls and made pools of red on the ground. And there in the center of the ocean of blood was a body. She felt her muscles tense and her chest heave. It looked as if someone had bitten off bits and pieces of the deceased person's body. She looked around and saw an arm, well what looked like an arm, on the far side of the alley. The victim was a woman; she could tell that just based off of her shape. But it wasn't obvious anymore. Her chest was now disfigured as was, what was left of, her face. But what her kept drawing her attention was the blood. It was everywhere. If there was anything, it was so covered in blood that she couldn't see it. The __scene was getting to her..and her body was starting to react..._

_"Hughes, I can't…." she panted. But then something caught her eye. She stepped carefully in the ocean of blood, the strong scent of rust and salt filled her nose. She felt her chest heave again. But she kept walking; as she did she lost her footing and slipped. The red liquid was now in her eyes and it burned. She coughed and attempted to regain her footing, but it only resulted in her splashing around in the blood. She sighed and continued her journey on all fours. The scent was stronger now. She stopped inhaling for a moment. Until she came closer to what had caught her attention._

_"Hughes," She called. "It's another hand. It's not just one murder. It's got to be five or six because this is too much blood for one body. "_

_"How can we prove that this is a mass murder, Amaya?" Her father's voice asked her._

_"Well look at it this way. I see that the woman's body there was one had. But the hand that I see over here is a man's hand." She stated._

_She ran her fingers through her hair leaving streaks of blood in her hair._

_"And the human body on has like 6 quarts of blood. And this here looks more like way more than 6 quarts." She waved her hand around. "So I think that you should clean the scene up and see if you can find something like, another finger." She crawled and stopped a few feet away._

_"You want us to find another finger?" Hughes asked her._

_"Nay, I found another finger," she said holding up another finger. "Female. I want to say that she was like forty." The scent was starting to make her silver eyes water, her vision blur, and her chest tighten. But she ignored it. She was going to prove to her father that she could be on the scene. But the blood was slowly irritating her sense of smell. And the blood's rust scent was starting to dry out her tongue. "Anything else?"_

_"Do you see anything that might show who did it?" Roy asked her._

_"No, there's nothing here. Well wait," she crawled to a darker spot on the ground. "It's hair. Gloves." She held her hand up and she caught the pair that was tossed to her. She slid them on and picked up the hair. "Black hair, female, Caucasian." Her hand slid and she slipped face first into the blood, again. She coughed. "I'm fine." She muttered sitting up. She was now drenched to the skin in the deep red liquid. She looked down at the ground and something highlighted itself in the red. A small spot of white. She looked closer. "It's spit. I need a bag." She looked over and waited. "NOW!" Someone walked carefully to her and she snatched the bag. She realized there were two and she slid the hair into one and gave it to the person "Thanks." Amaya gently scooped the salvia into the bag and sighed. "Now, I'm pretty sure that this isn't mine. But you never know." She attempted to stand again and she succeeded. She walked slowly to where her father was standing._

_"Thanks, kid." Her father said, taking the bag from her. He looked at her. This wasn't a sight that a father wanted to see._

_She was dripping in blood. Her face was covered in it and she was drenched in it. He sighed when he looked at her eyes that were now silver with a hint of green._

_"You are welcome." She felt the blood seeping through her shirt. "I'm going to go and take a shower." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. "I've got to stop doing that." She turned and walked away._

_She sat on the bathroom floor. She felt the constant shivers going up and down her spine. The shower was running and the steam was slowly filling the room. Her breath came in sharp loud gasps. Her chestnut hair was soaked and so where her pajamas. When she came home she'd gotten into the shower thinking that she would be able to wash the scene away. And she did for a moment. Long enough to put on her pajamas and look in the mirror. Her silver, almost green, eyes held an unreadable emotion and the scene flashed before her again. After that she got back in the shower, fully dressed, and tried to rinse the scene away again. But she couldn't do it. It just kept coming back to her; the blood and the body and the blood. Then she stumbled out of the tub and landed where she was sitting._

_She looked at her hands. They were still stained with blood. She took the bar of soap of the edge of the tub and scrubbed her hands. Small amounts out the blood came off her hands. Then more blood followed. She stopped for a moment and then looked at her palms._

_She'd managed to rub her skin raw and now her hands were bleeding. She whimpered and let the scalding hot water run over her hands. She then climbed into the bathtub and curled up in a small ball; the hot water stinging her back and arms._

_Amaya was suffering, both mentally and physically. Her mind kept replaying the scene. She was still trying to find something that she'd missed. Something small that was moved, even the slightest bit. But she could find anything. She suddenly felt like she'd lost the game. She hadn't figured it out. Her palms throbbed and she let out a scream of pain and confusion._ _Afterwards, the darkness consumed her, plunging her into darkness._

...~...~...~...~...

Mustang hung up the phone and had a dream last night that made him feel complete fear for his daughter. He tried to dismiss it as just a dream, but then memories of "That" night flooded his mind.

_Flashback..._

_The phone rang. Then it rang again. Mustang rolled over in his bed and flicked on a light. It was nearing one o' clock in the morning and the phone was ringing. He sighed and rolled out of bed and stumbled out on to the landing._

_"Hello?" He asked, annoyed and tired._

_"Mustang, we need you down here now," Hughes voice said from the other end, his voice sounded stressed. "There has been a murder."_

_Mustang felt his body tense. "Where?"_

_"You can't miss it," there was a pause, "Do you want Hawkeye on scene?" Hughes asked._

_"No," Roy said quickly. He then hung up and looked over his shoulder at his daughter's room. Well if she was asleep then she wouldn't know that he left. He walked back to him room and changed into his standard military uniform._

_He crept down the stairs and out the front door. He then walked to his car and started it. Mustang then backed the car to the gate, got out and unlocked it, then got back in and backed the car out. He didn't feel like getting back out to lock the gate again. So he just left it open._

_He sighed as he drove around. Hughes was right, he couldn't miss it. In fact it was right around the corner from his house. He pulled over and Hughes met him at his car door. "What do you have?"_

_"Nothing, there's nothing there. The search crew can't find anything. There's no evidence. The only thing that we can find is blood and blood and a body and more blood."_

_"Well, let's see the scene," Mustang said._

_After Amaya left the scene, Hughes turned to Mustang._

_"Well at least we know that she can handle it now." Hughes said to him._

_Roy leaned on the car and sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I would have rather not know that she could. That means that I have so send her out into the field. She'll want to go and you know that we can't deny her that. She'll hate us for forever. And she really wants to help people."_

_"Well Roy, this is entirely your choice. All I can tell you is that you can't keep her safe forever. No matter how hard you try. You can't keep her safe for her whole life. The more you protect her the more she'll want to be in trouble. She's a teenager, she wants to be free."_

_"Yeah, well, I guess I could pair her with someone, if I have to send her into the field. Hughes, who would you suggest?" Roy asked him. "She is after all your goddaughter."_

_"Edward Elric," Maes stated._

_"Anyone else? I'd like my daughter to be in one piece when she comes back, not several pieces." Roy growled. "And I'd like to know that she's going to come back."_

_"You asked and I told you. And you know that he's the best partner for her. She'll even out his hot headedness and he'll increase her will to take the lead. They'll help on another. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wife and a daughter to go home to. And you have your daughter to get home to, also. So I think we should both leave." And with that Hughes climbed into his car and drove home._

_Roy sighed, knowing that Hughes was right. If he partnered her with anyone it would have to be Edward. He was right about that and he was right that he had to get home to her. The kid was probably traumatized for life. He got into his car and drove home._

_Roy was driving up the driveway as Amaya let out her scream. He looked up at the house and put the pedal to the metal._

_He knew it. He knew that she couldn't handle it._

_He got out of the car quickly and into the house he went. There was a slight smug smile on his lips but it left his face as soon as he realized that he had no clue where his kid was._

_"Amaya," He called._

_He walked up the stairs and looked around. He saw the steam sliding from under the bathroom door. He knocked._

_"Amaya." He twisted the doorknob; it was locked. "Kid, open the door." He pressed his ear to the door he heard the water running but no other sound. "Ok. I'm going to come in now." He said._

_Roy pulled the skeleton key out and unlocked the door, opening the door as he put the key in his pocket._

_The sudden temperature change shocked him. He pulled off his navy jacket and exposed the short sleeved gray shirt under it. He walked carefully over to the tub and turned the hot water off. He looked down in the tub and sighed._

_"Amaya," he placed his thumb under her chin and made her lifeless, dull green eyes meet his dark ones._

_"Oh, kid," he muttered as he saw the absent look in her eyes._

_He pulled her out of the tub and sat her on the floor. Her took her hand and then let go quickly. He looked at his glove and saw that it was bloodstained. He took her wrist and flipped her hand over so he could see her palm. "Tell me that this isn't yours."_

_"I lost," she mumbled unconsciously. She absentmindedly pulled her knees to her chest and cried._

_He sat beside her and she turned her head to cry into his chest. "Shh, it's going to be all right." He stroked her back as sobs shook her body. Soon the sobs stopped shaking her body and were replaced by her soft breathing._

_He took her hands and looked them over. He realized that she'd rubbed them raw trying to rub the blood of another off her hands. She was trying to get clean. He cleaned her hands and every now and then she heard her whimper. He "shhh"ed her gently and continued to clean her hands._

_Once he was done he took her to his room and dropped her lightly on to his bed. She was going to end up in here anyway, so why not just start with her in there? He sighed and walked out of the room._

_He picked up the phone and called Hughes._

_"Roy?" He asked when he picked up the phone._

_"She couldn't handle it, Maes."_

_"And you called to tell me that?"_

_"Yes, I did. Night Hughes."_

_"Night, Mustang."_

...~...~...~...~...

**SSSSOOO what you think? Next chapter will expose the long awaited explanation of Envy and Amaya..YYYAAAYYYYY**

**I Do NOT own FMA in anyway...all i own are Amaya and some future characters...**


	13. Author'e Note 2

**Thank you all for updating you guys! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Now I promise to update friday. So right now I'm taking the opportunty to answer to all my reviewers! (PLEASE KEEP READING IMPORTANT MESSAGE AFTER RESPONSES)**

**MizzEvans13 - Hello Thank you so much for reading I'm happpy you like the plot...I kind of doubted my story at first hehe but i'm happy you like it!**

**Hachikoo - I will update friday night!**

**ChocoVanille - incorrect hahaha good guess though**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899 - Thanks :)**

**Shadow the Ranger - IIIIIIIIIIIII wwwwwiiiiiiillllllllllllllll continuuuuueee!**

**ChocoVanille - I sowwy!**

**A Darker Heaven and Hell - tell me what you find shotty and i'll improve!**

**DeathKiki - ...roy and riza... OMR *cue lightbulb* you gave me an idea thank you guaranteed shout out for the chapter! I appreciate your honesty, but I made her like that on purpose you'll see why next chapther when I explain about Envy and Amaya...and I will increase the length.**

**ChocoVanille - I love envy too hahaha yyaaayyy i'm not alone!**

**kid-kun - You will learn about the two next chapter **

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!**

**THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO TO EXPLAIN ABOUT AMAYA AND ENVY AND THE GATE BUT I UNDERSTAND MANY PEOPLE WON'T WANT TO READ IT...I'M LETTING YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE FUTURE CHAPTERSSS...**

**AND ALSO THIS WILL CONTAIN **_**HEAVY LEMON!**_** WARNING YOU NOW AND I WILL AGAIN IN THE BEGINNING...THANKS FOR READING IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS...POST A REVIEW THAT SAYS "OK ADIMA"**

**THANK YOU,**

**ADIMA**


	14. Update Notice

**Hello all. Adima is back! Yes indeed I am and i'm alive!**

**Now I am writing this note to let you know that I am not giving up my stories. I am simply going through my stories and fixing the previous chapters, because I spotted mistakes that I found confusing. So Please go back and read once more please while i prepare the other chappies for updating.**

**As of right now, all of the previous chapters for this story have been edited and maybe altered a little. So if you haven't, please go back and read.**

**Thursday- Blind Affections**

**Friday-Gateway to Life's River**

**Saturday- Lover's Prowl**

**Sunday- Forbidden**

**And new chapters will be put up in the schedule listed above effective August 28,2014.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**-Adima**


	15. Amaya and Envy part 1

**Here you go guys! The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Note: This is only part one of Amaya/Envy XD **

**Disclaimer: Ido not own Amaya.**

**Gateway To Life's River**

* * *

><p><em>dIcan't believe it...<em>

_It's been seven years since Iwas sacrificed for my twin Iwas stuck here for eternity so Ifigured I should just make alife for myself.I got ajob working in the city library, a small apartment, and a steady to find the tomatoes and purchased a dozen, when I felt a raindrop hit my up to see more falling from the sky.I quickly picked my bag of groceries and headed home. The harder the rain fell, the more I sped up as Imade sure my bags didn't get soaked and fall apart. Iwas too focused on my bags to notice if anything was in front of of asudden, Icrashed into someone, causing me to drop my bags and stumble of hitting the ground, Ifelt strong arms wrap around my waist._

_"I'm so sorry! Iwasn't watching where Iwas go-" Icut myself off when Ilooked up at the person. He was tall with alean had aslight tan and golden blond hair that fell over his shoulders. But to be honest, what really captivated me were his were adeep gold color, a color i've never seen on a person. "...ing..."_

_"Are you alright?" he asked as he steadied me. Even his voice was so handsome._

_"Y-yeah..." Istood straight." Ididn't hurt you...did I?"_

_He smiled. "Not at all." he then held his hand out. "William Elric..." he introduced._

_Itook his hand and shook it. " to meet you."_

_"Please, the pleasure is all mine..." he then let my hand go and bent down to grab my bags."Now where were you headed?"_

_My eyes widened. "Oh no don't worry about it..." I started to panic as Ireached for mybags."Iwas just head home."_

_He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to walk home alone in the rain...especially with lead the way and we can talk along the way." Icouldn't help but smile and nod as we walked down the streets to my apartment._

_It was crazy. Only ten minutes with William, and Ifeel so comfortable around him. Eventually, we ended up at my apartment and he escorted me to my door."Ihope to see you again soon, Amaya."he said handing me my bags._

_Ismiled and shook his hand with my free hand. "Thank you so much. Ihope I didn't take up too much time," I said smiled as he left.I entered my house and set my bags to the hallway to place my coat on the coatrack, when I passed my mirror and noticed back and saw how red my face to brush it aside, Iput the tomatoes away and carried on with my day._

* * *

><p>Ed walked in later with Al and Winry behind him. Al went to help Winry settle in, while Ed went to check on Amaya. He checked the room but it was empty.<p>

'She was supposed to check in with Mustang...' He remembered and went to go check. Sure enough, she was in the back room sitting in the floor next to the phone. "Amaya..." He called out. No answer. He walked up to her and saw her asleep with tear stained cheeks. With a sympathetic smile, he pick her up and laid her in his bed.

Once he settled her in the bed, put extra curtains over the windows and set her medicine next to her on the night stand. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. As he left, he heard Amaya mumble a small "Elric..." causing a small smile to play on his lips.


	16. Amaya and Envy part 2

_I was at the library going through the returned books when I heard a familiar "Good morning Miss Amaya..."_

_I looked up from the desk to see William standing in front of me. "Hello there William. What brings you here?" I asked softly, so I didn't disturb the people reading. He reached down and placed Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe on my desk. _

_"I would like to check this book out __please. And..." he then took my hand. "I would like to take you out to dinner later." he said and he looked at me with his smoldering golden eyes. _

_My hands shook as he released my hand so I could register his book for checkout. I carefully recorded to books serial number and stamped the due date in the book. As I handed the book back to him, I answered. "That sounds nice, bu-"_

_"She would love to..." My coworkers voice sounded out next to me. I looked up to see Olivia, staring at me with a scary expression. "She'll be ready at 7 today."_

_"Perfect, I'll see you later then," he said to me with a smile and left with his book. I stood up and turned to face Olivia. _

_"What was that for?" I said in a harsh whisper._

_"Do you know how many women wish they could be in your shoes right now? Including me?" she asked with __wis eyes._

_"I don't even know him."_

_"Hence the term, 'getting to know each other'. Just at least give him a chance..." _

_"Fine..." I sighed._

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening Olivia and I were back at my apartment. Olivia was helping me get ready. She picked out a simple long brown dress. My hair was combed up into a loose high bun with a few locks out framing my face. A had only a little bit of make up to keep my natural look. We were talking and getting my stuff together when we heard the doorbell. We both looked at each other and had a whispered panic attack...er well, I did. Olivia was just trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and went to answer the door while Olivia gathered her belongings. I opened the door to see William, with his his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a whit long sleeved collar shirt with an olive brown vest. He wore brown slacks with black dress shoes. Just looking at him made me feel self conscious, causing me to look down at my feet.<em>

_Suddenly I heard him speak. "You look very beautiful tonight Amaya..." he said softly. I knew I was blushing when I looked back up at him._

_"THthank you. You look h-handsome William..." I stammered. __William held held his hand out to me and I shyly took it. and with a smile, we left._

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry this chapter is so short! the original got deleted so I rushed typed this. More <strong>**ail be up soon no later than this Friday Promise!**


	17. Amaya and Envy part 3

_**Alrighty everyone I am back with the story of Amaya and envy! Enjoy!**_

_**Warning! There IS a lemon in this chapter! I put a bold print sign so those who don't want to read it can skip through it.**_

_Ever since there first date, Amaya and William had continued to to see each other. They would go on outings together and eat dinner together...for the next eight years. Eventually, they even learned each other's secret about themselves before they entered this world... And accepted each other._

_Amaya, who was now twenty five, was at home cooking dinner. William was coming over for dinner later and she wanted it to be perfect. She was preparing his favorite meal, lemon pepper chicken and Alfredo pasta and chilled red wine. While the food cooked, Amaya went to get ready. She wore a nice black dress with a golden necklace William had gotten her for their sixth anniversary. She wore her hair up in an elegant bun and her makeup was natural looking._

_Once the food was ready, Amaya set the table and prepared the dishes. The moment she poured the last glass of wine, there was a knock at the door. She took a step back and quickly inspected the table, then went to answer the door. _

_She opened the door to see William wearing brown slacks with a white button up shirt. His hair hung loosely to his shoulders. _

_He smiled as he leaned down to kiss Amaya before bringing out the bouquet of roses from behind his back. "For you, my love," he said with a smile._

_Amaya blushed as she took the flowers. "Thank you so much William." She then moved aside so he can enter. She shut the door and went to put the flowers in a vase. "They're beautiful..."_

_They talked and laughed as they ate. After dinner, they sat on the couch drinking wine as talked seriously about the secret that they shared. _

_"Amaya..." William started. "I am really have that I met you.."_

_Amaya smiled. "And I-" she started to say, but was cut off by Williams lips. He pulled away and took the wine glass from Amaya, setting both glasses down on the coffee table. He then leaned forward and captured her lips again. After a while, William picked up Amaya and carried her into her room..._

_**Alright warning! Lemon scene here! **_

_Her fingers tangled in his blonde hair pulling him towards her deepening their kiss. His tongue slid along her bottomlip, asking for entrance, and Amaya allowed it. Their tongues danced by one another as his' entered her mouth. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth._

_His hands took the pin that was holding her hair up out, letting her hair fall to her lower back. They then tangled in her hair and then slid them down her back slowly, causing her to shiver slightly. His hands stopped at the bottom hem of her dress. Amaya broke the kiss to exhale shakily. Her breathing was labored as was his. She laid her head on his chest as he pulled her as closer. The hem of his pants was pressed against her belly button. She closed her light eyes and exhaled again. As she lifted her head from his chest, William's lips caught hers in a soft, gentle kiss. His hands ran up her back and then down her sides._

_A light moan escaped Amayas lips as he touched her. True, they'd never been in a situation that called for the sound, but still the light moan that Amaya stirred his arousal. William slid his hands down her sides again, the same sound falling from her lips as she unconsciously arched towards him. Her chest now on meeting his through the fabric of her dress and that of his shirt._

_Amaya's fingers pulled from his hair and unbuttoned his shirt. Once she succeeded, her hands traced along his torso. A moan escaped William's mouth as her cool fingers touched his abdominal muscles. Her dainty fingers touched him lightly and slowly. She was cautious, almost nervous as she touched him. William smiled and pulled his hands from her body to pull of his shirt, their kisses not breaking, even for a moment. He then caught a glimpse of her light solver eyes. Something new was hidden within them. Lust, maybe? Either way, he loved it. While his hands were free he decided to remove the straps to her dress as well, if she would allow him too, and she did. They pulled her dress down a bit to reveal a black bra. William moaned as she pulled her to him again. He could feel her heart racing in her chest and he was sure that she could feel his._

_"Amaya," William muttered against her lips._

_"Hmmm," she hummed back._

_"We don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into—mmm!" He moaned as she nipped at the skin on his neck._

_The males' hands roamed along her back, tracing up and down her spine, sending chills down her spine, and gently caressing her skin. He nuzzled her neck and she tilted her head so that he could kiss her there. His lips trailed from the base her neck and up to the back of her ear. He sunk his teeth into the shell of her ear gently. Amaya groaned as she pressed her black covered breasts to his bare chest. William smirked before kissing his way down from her ear. The boy stopped to nip at the skin on her collar bone. She admitted another soft groan and her partner continued to kiss downwards. His hands managed to unclasp her bra and start to pull it off. All he needed her to do was allow it to come off, which she did. Her ample breasts rest against his chest._

_He smirked as he leaned down and kissed at the rounded flesh that was newly exposed to him. William nipped at the rounded flesh of her breasts being rewarded with a light gasp. He looked up at her to see her eyes shut and her head tossed back. He nipped again and her backarched pressing her breasts to his face. He lowered his lips to her harden nipple. She gasped again, arching into hima gain. He swirled his tongue around the nipple biting it and sucking on it. Above him he could hear Amaya gasping as she squirmed in his grasp. He let of the nipple that he was working on and then turned his attention to the opposite one. He noticed that the previous on was an angry red. He smiled._

_An orb of heat was building in the lower part of Amaya's abdomen. She closed her eyes as William kissed her nipple. A smile played on her lips aa he kissed up the valley between her breast and up to her lips._

_William's hands wandered down to the top part of her dress that rested around her stomach. He unzipped the dress and watched as it slid off her body. To avoid her falling over the dress, he picked her up slightly so her feet were free of the pants. He then placed her back on the ground. The male started to backup towards his bed while capturing her lips to distract her. Once he felt the bed at the back of his knees, he sat back and pulled her on top of him. Almost instinctively, she straddled his hips further intensifying his arousal. The female moaned as she unintentionally brushed against his aroused member. Amaya then pulled at William's pants signaling that she wanted them gone. He smiled against her lips and unzipped and with her assistance pulled the offending article of clothing off._

_In a flash of motion, William had her underneath him. His eyes connected with her silver ones before he kissed her. He then removed her black underwear and dropped it off the bed. His boxers then followed._

_"Are you ready?" he asked her calmly after laying a kiss on her lips._

_Amaya took a deep breath. Was she ready..._

_"Yes," she replied slowly._

_As he slowly entered her, Amaya tightly closed her eyes as pain flared throughout her whole body. William brushed away the few tears that she'd shed . He didn't move until he was sure that she was okay. Once he got a small nod from Amaya, he started thrusting into her, carefully at first. He then engulfed her lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Soon their bodies moved in perfect sync as he thrust in and out of her. Amaya pressed her nails into the hot flesh of his back, lightly at first, but as they continued her nails dug deeper. William's lips roamed her neck. Amaya's breaths were coming in light gasps as William pressed into her while his were coming out more ragged. With each arch of her back, she felt closer to him. With each penetrating trust, he felt closer to her. William captured her lips again as she got a little louder. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she squirmed underneath him and Willam smirked. Amaya reached up to touch his cheek and then ran her fingers from there to his upper abdominal muscle, before kissing him._

_Moments later she felt the orb of fire in her lower abdominal pulsing. Everynerve in her body was on fire. She tensed around him and he growled softly as he nuzzled her neck again. His nose rested in the crook between her shoulder and neck. His breath was hot and heavy. He groaned her name as her hips bucked against his. _

_Eventually, the orb of fire released itself and she cried out as her body shivered in climaxed ecstasy. Hearing her cry and feeling her body tense around his member sent William over the edge calling her name._

_Now, they were one; united forever..._

_**Sooo what do you think? I know the lemon took forever, but to be honest I was nervous about putting XD. Well please review and tell me how I did pleeeeease! Next chapter will be the final Amaya and William(Envy) flashback.. For now... Love you guys! **_

_**Adima signing out ^^v**_


End file.
